Secretly, we are
by laiina95
Summary: Lors d'une mission, Allen, Lenalee et Lavi tombent sur deux Compatibles. Elles connaissent tous et les suivent sans rechigner. Sauf que ces filles sont loin d'êtres normales. Et lorsque les morts s'accumulent et que le Comte Millénaire n'y est pour rien, on peut dire que ça intrigue encore plus. Bon résumé nul, mais bon. Moi et les résumé ça fait deux. Présence OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Ou comment faire une rencontre assez étrange et se poser plein de questions après

Congrégation de l'Ombre, dix heures du matin. Le soleil était à peine lever, et déjà, la plupart des _Exorcistes_ et des _Traqueurs_ étaient debout. Allen Walker, jeune homme d'à peu près quinze ans, terminait ses pompes. Il venait juste de finir se trois centième pompe quand son estomac se fit entendre. Il rigola et alla prendre une douche. Cinq minutes plus tard, habillé et accompagné de Timcanpy, il se dirigeait vers la cafétéria. Il salua en chemin les quelques _Exorcistes_ et _Traqueurs_ qu'ils croisaient avec le bruit de son ventre qui réclamait son dû en fond sonore, ce qui faisait bien rire les membres de la Congrégation. Arrivé à destination, il fut chaleureusement salué par Jerry qui lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Le maudit s'empressa alors de déblatérer son petit-déjeuner. Une fois son petit-déjeuner-pas-si-petit-que-ça en main, il alla rejoindre Lenalee et Arystar qui étaient déjà à table et qui semblaient l'attendre.  
- Bonjour, dit Lenalee en lui dormis?  
- Bonjour. Oui très bien, toi?  
- Oui oui.  
Il s'installa en face d'Arystar qui le salua d'un grognement, ce qui fit rire le jeune garçon. Il s'attaqua bien vite à son repas qui fut tout aussi vite terminer, devant une Lenalee amusée. Ils furent vite rejoint par Lavi qui ,après avoir terminé son petit-déjeuner, leur annonça que lui ainsi qu'Allen, Lenalee et Kanda étaient attendus dans le bureau de Komui, avant de courir prévenir Kanda devant le regard que lui lança Krory après qu'il lui ai dit " désolé Kro', mais tu viendras la prochaine fois". Regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue qu'il reçut une deuxième fois avec en prime un sabre sous la gorge à la suite de son magnifique et retentissant " Yû! Tu viens? Komui veut nous voir dans son bureau!" Il courut bien vite en direction du bureau du Grand Intendant suivit d'un Kanda furieux et d'une Lenalee et d'un Allen morts de rire.  
Les quatre _Exorcistes_ se dépêchèrent d'aller voir le Grand Intendant. Lenalee toqua et entra suivit de ses trois amis. En entrant, ils trouvèrent - comme d'habitude- le grand bordel dans le bureau? de Komui. Ils le trouvèrent assis à son bureau et, pour une fois, ne dormant pas.  
- Tu voulais nous voir Onii-chan? demanda Lenalee.  
- Oui, ma petite Lenalee chérie, répondit Komui. Je vous envoi en missions.  
- Tout les quatre? demanda Allen.  
- Non. Kanda part en mission tout seul. D'ailleurs Kanda, tu vas partir tout de suite si ça ne te dérange pas.  
- Tss, dit le concerné. Vous m'avez fait venir pour rien.  
- Désolé, répondit Komui en souriant.  
Le Compatible de Mugen lâcha son éternel " Tss'" avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Les quatre membres de la Congrégation laissèrent échapper un soupir résigné devant l'attitude de Kanda. Mais Komui coupa bien vite les réflexions des jeunes _Exorcistes_ en reprenant ce qu'il devait leur annoncer.  
- Bon, reprit-il. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, pour une mission.  
- Où? demanda Bookman Junior.  
- En France. Dans un petit village paumé dans le Centre. Des phénomènes bizarres y ont été repérés. Le Maire à été expliquer à la police qu'il se passait des choses étranges et cette dernière à contactée le Vatican.  
- Bizarres comment? demanda Allen.  
- Des bruits d'explosions en plein milieu de la nuit. Des ombres étranges. Des disparitions.  
- Ah ouais, quand même, reprit Lavi. Des choses qui font penser à la présence d'_Akum__as_.  
- Exactement, dit Komui. Vous partez immédiatement. Un _Traqueur_ vous attend sur place.  
Ils acquiescèrent et le grand frère de Lenalee leur souhaita bonne chance. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite quelque temps plus tard dans un wagon de première classe, Allen assis en face de Lavi et Lenalee à côté de ce dernier en direction de la France.

Reever arriva juste après le départ des _Exorcistes_, perplexe.  
- Pourquoi ne les avez vous pas prévenus?  
- A propos des deux filles?  
-Oui, affirma le Commandant Reever.  
- Il le découvriront eux même, dit Komui, le regard lointain.

Petit village paumé dans le centre de la France, 20h00. Il faisait nuit noire quand les trois_Exorcistes_ rejoignirent le _Traqueur_ à l'entrée du village. Il les emmena à l'auberge qu'ils avaient réservé en leur expliquant quelques détails sur le village.  
- Ils ne sont qu'une cinquantaine de personne à être restés dans ce village. Les autres ont soit disparus, soit déménagés dans un environnement où il n'y a pas de phénomènes inexpliqués, présenta le _Traqueur. _L'auberge où nous allons séjourner est en faite la demeure du maire, qu'il a changé en petit hôtel pour accueillir les gens égarés. Ce qui arrive très souvent. Regardez, nous arrivons.  
En effet, ils étaient arrivés devant une bâtisse de trois étages en pierres, recouverte d'une peinture étrangement verte, faisant penser à de la moisissure. La façade possédaient plusieurs fenêtres par étages. Ils montèrent les quelques marches devant la porte d'entrée et le _Traqueur_ poussa doucement ladite porte. Il entra, suivit des trois _Exorcistes._L'intérieur n'était pas mieux que l'extérieur. Le plafond était recouvert de toile d'araignées et les meubles de poussières. Un tapis était posé au sol et donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir été nettoyer depuis un bon bout de temps. Un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années en costume-cravate entra dans la pièce. Il était petit, un peu rondouillard et brun aux yeux marrons. Il arborait un sourire chaleureux. Il dégageait une aura de gentillesse ainsi que de bonne humeur. Il ressemblait un peu à un grand -père qui adore câliner ses petits-enfants.  
- Bonjour, commença -t-il. Vous devez êtres les _Exorcistes_. Je suis le maire du village, enfin ce qu'il en reste, Marc. Je vous remercie d'être venus même si je pense que c'est un peu votre devoir.  
- Bonjour Monsieur le maire, dit Lenalee. Nous sommes en effet les _Exorcistes_, je suis Lenalee Lee. Et voici Allen Walker et Lavi. Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier, après tout c'est notre devoir comme vous le dîtes.  
- Enchanté de vous rencontrez jeunes gens. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrez vos chambres.  
Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage et s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.  
- Vous avez deux chambres. Une pour la demoiselle et l'autre pour vous trois jeunes hommes. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous donnez une chambre chacun mais elles sont assez difficiles à nettoyer.  
- Pas de problèmes Monsieur, répondit Allen. Mais j'ai une question.  
- Je vous écoutes.  
- Pourquoi nous loger au troisième étage?  
- Ah, et bien en faite c'est parce que ma famille et moi logeons au premier étage. Quand au second, il est occupé par deux jeunes filles depuis quelques semaines.  
- Deux jeunes filles? s'enquit Lavi.  
- Exactement, acquiesça Marc. Weenesya et Jessilianna. Deux jumelles très charmantes et très sympathiques. Je les ai prévenues que des personnes allaient arriver. Donc si vous avez le moindre problème ou une question vous pouvez aller les voir. Elles vous aiderons. Au moins Jessilianna. Mais ça m'étonnerais que vous les croisiez. Ou alors que le soir au dîner.  
- Pourquoi? demanda Lenalee, perplexe.  
- Elles passent la plupart de leur temps dans leur chambre ou dehors. Bien, continua le maire devant le silence des personnes présentent devant lui. Le petit-déjeuner est servit à huit heures, le déjeuner à midi trente et le dîner à vingt heures. Mais si vous préférez manger seuls ou dans votre chambre dîtes le moi.  
- Non ça ira, le rassura Allen. On mangera avec vous.  
- Bien, s'exclama le maire. Vu que vous êtes arriver alors que nous commencions à dîner, je vous propose d'y retourner. Qu'en dîtes vous?  
Les quatre étranger hochèrent la tête et Marc les prévint qu'il devait d'abord aller chercher les jumelles. Lenalee et le _Traqueur_- du nom de Tom- descendirent à la salle à manger pendant que Lavi et Allen suivaient le maire. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et Marc toqua plusieurs fois à la porte, de plus en plus fort, avant qu'elle ne daigne s'ouvrir.

Point de Vue Weeny : Activé

J'étais fatiguée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de dormir. Et c'est ce que je fis après avoir effectué mon tour. N'ayant pas vraiment envie de passer devant toute la famille de Marc, je me dirigeai vers l'arbre qui donnait sur la fenêtre de notre chambre. J'agrippai la première branche et continuai mon escalade jusqu'à atteindre la branche que je voulais. Je me mis debout dessus, et marchai en direction de la fenêtre. Je toquai et attendis que ma jumelle vienne m'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes après. Je m'approchai le plus possible de la fenêtre et fis un bond avant de m'accrocher au rebord de celle-ci. Je me hissai et l'enjambai. Une fois à l'intérieur, ma jumelle me lança un regard auquel je répondis en secouant la tête. Elle poussa un soupir et sortit de la même manière que moi j'étais entrée. Elle me sourit puis se laissa tomber jusqu'en bas. Je fermai la fenêtre non sans avoir vérifié que Jess était bien retombée. Non pas que je m'inquiétais hein. Elle peut très bien se rattraper facilement. Comme elle peut très bien se tordre la cheville. J'enlevai ma veste que je jetai par terre et me jetai sur le lit qui semblait me tendre les bras. Je bondis dessus et me déchaussai très vite avant de m'enrouler dans la couverture et de tomber très vite dans les bras de Morphée.  
Il devait être un peu plus de vingt heures lorsqu'on toqua à ma chambre. D'abord doucement, puis plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Ce qui eut le don de m'agacer prodigieusement alors que je n'avais pas encore rattrapé toutes mes heures de sommeil manquantes. C'est donc de mauvaise humeur que je sortis du lit avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.  
- Quoi?! aboyai-je.  
- C'est l'heure de dîner Weeny, répondit Marc, pas du tout vexé.  
- Ah ouais, désolée Marc, dis-je en étouffant un bâillement. Je croyais que c'était l'autre abrutie qui me sert de jumelle qui toquais.  
- Jess n'est pas là, s'étonna mon interlocuteur.  
- Nap. Partie en ville toute seule parce que je dormais.  
- Ah je vois. Au faite, tu te rappelles que je vous avez dit que des personnes allaient arriver.  
- Mouais, dis-je encore dans les vapes.  
- En voilà deux. Voici Allen Walker et Lavi, dit-il en désignant un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris dont un était décoré d'un étrange signe en premier _" Un maudit, pensais-je directement."_ et un garçon aux cheveux roux, avec un bandeau noir sur un oeil et l'autre oeil vert émeraude. Je remarquai également leurs vêtements. Des uniformes d'exorcistes. Merde.  
- Bonjour, commença Allen. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.  
- Striike! fut la seule chose que sortit Lavi avant de se prendre un coup de poing de la part d'Allen sur la tête.  
- Excusez le, dit ce dernier . Il ne sait pas se tenir.  
- Pas mon problème, répondis-je blasée devant leur comportement. Si vous voulez des renseignement faudra demander à ma jumelle. C'est elle qui vous aidera.  
Et c'était vrai. Je n'avais pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de deux _Exorcistes_. Et ne pensez pas que c'était juste pour les éloigner. Quoi que... Je m'apprêtais à refermer la porte quand un sifflement suivit d'un minuscule coup de vent se fit entendre. Les deux _Exorcistes_ et le Maire regardèrent derrière eux, incrédules. Je rouvris la porte et retirai un couteau qui s'était fiché dans la porte. Je jetai un regard noir à la personne qui avait faillit me crever un oeil.  
- Ahh! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! T'as faillit me rendre borgne !  
- Je savais que tu l'avais vu, rétorqua ma stupide soeur. Sinon tu n'aurais pas fermée la porte en coup de vent.  
Je grognai quelques mots à l'adresse de ma soeur qui me répondit par un grand sourire. Jessilianna se tourna ensuite vers le Maire qui lui présenta les deux _Exorcistes_ qu'elle détailla de la tête au pied avant de leur offrir un grand sourire.  
- Je suis Jessilianna, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Enchantée de vous rencontrez.  
- De même, répondit Allen avec un sourire avant de mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes de Lavi qui s'apprêtait à sortir la même connerie qu'il m'avait sortit.  
- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec ma soeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne mord pas. Mais elle griffe par contre.  
- Je peux savoir à quoi t'es en train de me comparer? demandai-je dans un grognement.  
- A un chien, répondit ma soeur. Regarde tu grognes!  
J'entrai dans la chambre pendant que ma jumelle était morte de rire. Cette dernière indiqua à Marc qu'il pouvait descendre et qu'ils les rejoindraient dans quelques minutes. Elle tira ensuite les deux _Exorcistes_ par la manche et les traîna à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle les invita à s'asseoir ce qu'ils firent après avoir hésité vu ce que ma soeur leur dit.  
- Vous inquiétez pas, hein. Je suis pas cannibale, je vais pas vous manger.  
- P't'être pas toi mais moi je commence à avoir faim, lançai-je depuis la salle de bain. Alors, ma chère jumelle, tu serais priée de me passer mes affaires( parce qu'en grande pas douée que je suis, je me suis déshabillée, prête à aller sous la douche, sauf que je n'avais pas d'affaires. I'm Débile)  
- Bah pourquoi? s'étonna Jessy. Tu peux venir les chercher toi-même.  
Il y eût un silence pendant lequel Jessy se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une bourde ( ça se voyait à sa tête) . Ce que je lui confirmai en lui hurlant dessus.  
- T'as pas d'autres conneries à sortir?! J'vais venir dans la chambre en serviette alors qu'il y a deux gars dans la dite chambre? Mais tu réfléchis pas ma parole.  
- Désolée, s'excusa ma soeur en se passant une main derrière la tête. Je te les apportes tout de suite.  
Elle se dirigea vers un sac qui traînait par terre et en sortit un pull, un jean ainsi que des gants noirs qu'elle s'empressa de me donner. Je la remerciai d'un grognement avant de refermer la porte d'un coup sec. Je l'entendis soupirer avant de s'asseoir sur le lit qui grinça et entamer la conversation avec les deux gars. Je me débarrassai vite fait bien fait de ma serviette et sautai sous l'eau chaude qui me fit le plus grand bien. Je dû y rester un bon quart-d'heure et quand je ressortis, la salle de bains était pleine de buée. Je me séchai rapidement, enroulant la serviette autour de mes cheveux et m'habillai. En prenant garde à ce qu'on ne voit pas ma peau. J'ouvris la porte et découvris ( comme je le pensais) ma soeur en grande conversation avec les _Exorcistes._ Apparemment, ils la questionnaient sur le village. Manquait plus que ça. Je poussai un énième soupir et allai m'asseoir à côté de Jess qui avait squatté mon lit.  
- Eh bah, me lança-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. On pensait qu'on allait devoir descendre sans toi.  
- T'aurais pas osé, répliquai-je. Sinon tu sais très bien ce qu'il risque d'arriver à tes affaires.  
Devant l'expression horrifiée qu'elle afficha je ne pus retenir un sourire. J'attrapai la brosse qui avait élu domicile sur l'étagère au-dessus de moi et entrepris le brossage de ce qui me sert de cheveux. Bah ouais, parce qu'avec tout les noeuds que j'me coltine c'est pas de tout repos. Enfin bref, les deux _Exorcistes_ reprirent donc leur interrogation. Ce fut le roux - Lavi je crois- qui prit la parole le premier.  
- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ici?  
- Quelques semaines, répondit Jess. Un mois à tout cassé.  
- Est-ce que vous avez remarqué des choses bizarres? questionna Allen.  
- Non, désolée, dit ma soeur après m'avoir lancé un coup d'oeil.  
- On est pas là depuis longtemps, dis-je. Si vous avez des questions de ce genre là à poser, allez plutôt demander au maire ou aux gens du villages qui n'ont pas désertés ou qui n'ont pas disparus.  
Je ne me rendis compte de ma gaffe qu'après avoir perçut le regard alarmé de ma jumelle et ceux suspicieux des deux gars. Je suis vraiment le reine des abruties. Autant essayer de se rattraper.  
- Je croyais que vous ne saviez rien, répliqua Lavi.  
- Je vous l'ai dit, expliquais-je. Nous sommes là depuis quelque temps, c'est vrai, nous n'avons pas aperçut de truc bizarres, mais oui nous sommes au courant pour les disparitions.  
- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit alors? reprit le maudit.  
- Parce que si vous êtes là ça veut dire que vous êtes au courant, assénais-je.  
Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes, se lançant des regards. Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai faim. Et comme pour le confirmer, mon ventre se manifesta à cet instant dans un grand gargouillement. Je vu le regard surpris puis amusé des gars. Je haussai les épaules, mis mes bottes et sortis de la chambre suivis des _Exorcistes_ puis de ma soeur qui referma la porte derrière elle. Quand on arriva en bas, je remarquai directement une troisième_Exorciste_. Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup des femmes _Exorcistes_ à mon avis. Celle qui était présente avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets vert-violets ( sans commentaires) attachés en couettes et des yeux violets. En nous apercevant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers nous avec un grand sourire. Elle se présenta comme étant Lenalee Lee. Je l' ignorai royalement et partis m'asseoir, saluant au passage la famille de Marc, sous le regard surpris de Lenalee et celui agacé de Jessy. J'y peut rien si je suis asociale moi. Ma soeur s'excusa auprès de Lenalee pour mon comportement, qui lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle était habituée. Bizarrement, je n'aperçus pas Mathilde, la femme du maire. Quand je lui posai la question, il me répondit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je hochai la tête, reportant mon attention sur mon mes assiettes. Marc en profita pour présenter Charles, quinze ans, son fils, et Françoise, alias Frannie, treize ans, sa fille, aux deux autres _Exorcistes_. Le repas se passa bien, ou tout dû moins sa passait bien. Parce qu'un abruti roux n'a pas sût tenir sa langue après avoir aperçut le cadre photo sur la commode en bois.  
- Dites, sur la photo vous êtes cinq, alors que ici, vous n'êtes que quatre. Je crois que c'est votre femme qui se tient avec vous si je ne me trompe pas, vous, ainsi que Charles et Frannie, mais je ne connais pas la petite qui tien la main de Charles. Qui est-ce?  
Lavi, ou l'art de plomber l'ambiance. Sa question jeta un froid sur nous. Charles se leva alors, grognant un " j'ai plus faim" avant de monter. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir, avant de me retourner vers l'_Exorciste_.  
- Mais t'es vraiment bête ou quoi?! explosai-je.  
- Quoi?  
- Weeny, calmes toi, me conseilla ma soeur.  
Écoutant les bons conseils de Jess, je respirai un bon coup, avant de reprendre plus calmement.  
- Évite de poser des questions déplacées comme ce que tu viens de faire.  
Je me levai doucement avant de monter voir Charles.

Point de Vue Weenesya : Désactivé/ Point de Vue Jessilianna : Activé

Après avoir bien rembarré Lavi, Weeny partit rejoindre Charles. Bon sang, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'énerver autant. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit toujours aussi froide? M'enfin, autant m'excuser à sa place ( encore une fois).  
- Je suis désolée Lavi. Mais Weeny part très vite au quart de tour. Surtout que ce n'était pas à elle de s'énerver.  
- C'est pas grave, me répondit-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle s'est énervée. Ni pourquoi Charles est partit comme ça.  
Je poussai un soupir. Il a vraiment un cerveau? Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Marc et Frannie, pour leur faire comprendre qu'il faudrait peut-être leur dire. Le père hocha la tête. Puis commença son récit.  
- En faite, avec ma femme, nous avons eu trois enfants. Dont deux jumeaux. Charles a eu une jumelle, Léa. Puis nous avons eu Françoise. Il y a quelques années, en voulant aller faire un tour le soir, Léa est tombée dans la rivière qui longe le village. Le courant était trop fort et la nuit ne l'aidait pas. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il était trop tard. Elle s'était noyée. Charles était avec elle, mais il ne savait pas nager. Il avait tout essayé pour la sortir de l'eau mais rien n'a marché. Alors il lui a dit de s'accrocher à une pierre pendant qu'il nous prévenait. Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite, mais le résultat était là. Notre fille était morte.  
Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Marc. Frannie avait baissé les yeux, poings serrés et tremblant. Marc avait une expression calme, presque indéchiffrable. Mais je savais que ce n'était qu'un masque. Il voulait faire croire que la mort de sa fille ne l'atteignait plus autant. Mais je l'ai déjà vu pleurer plus d'une fois sur une photo. Et je sais également que, même après plusieurs années, la perte d'un être cher est toujours ancrée en vous. Vous ressentez encore cette peine. Peut-être moins intensément qu'au début, mais elle est là, bien présente, et elle ne vous lâche jamais. Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche, la referma et la rouvrit pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa encore une fois. Un beau petit poisson rouge que tu nous fait là. Allen et Lenalee, eux, se contentaient d'un silence. Lavi rouvrit - encore - la bouche, et cette fois-ci, il se transforma en un vrai humain ! Wouah.  
- Je suis désolé, dit-il, penaud. Je n'aurais pas dû insisté.  
- Non ce n'est rien, répondit Marc. De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de vous en parler.  
- Ah bon? Pourquoi? demanda Lenalee.  
- Parce que c'est après la mort de ma fille que tout a dérapé.  
Et hop! Un deuxième silence. C'est fou tout les silences qu'il peut y avoir avec juste une petite phrase. M'enfin, je devrais arrêter, c'est pas vraiment sympas c'que je fais. Cette fois, c'est Frannie qui reprit le récit.  
- On ne peut pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais depuis la mort de Léa, des phénomènes étranges sont survenus.  
- Des disparitions, des bruits, des coups de feu dans la nuit, termina Allen.  
Françoise acquiesça et son père continua. J'avais déjà entendu cette histoire, mais je préférais la réécouter. Au cas où on se serait trompée de cible avec Weeny.  
- A la suite de l'enterrement, ma femme a changé du tout au tout. Elle prétextait un rhume mais je savais qu'elle me mentait. Elle ne mangeait plus et pourtant, quand je la voyais le matin, elle semblait en forme. Elle avait commencé à reprendre sa vie comme avant, mais depuis quelques temps, son état c'est dégradé.  
Je poussai un soupir intérieur. Malheureusement, on ne s'était pas trompée. Je m'excusai auprès des personnes encore attablée et montai dans la chambre. Je ne pris pas la peine de passer voir si ma jumelle était encore dans la chambre de Charlie ou pas. Je savais déjà qu'elle m'attendait. J'entrai dans la chambre et la trouvai en train de ranger toute nos affaires dans nos sacs. Je fis de même et, après avoir fini le rangement, sans même se parler, on prit chacune notre veste, notre sac, vérifiant si nous n'avions rien n'oublié. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pendant que je déposai un mot ainsi que l'argent que nous devions à l'attention de Marc. Je passai la première par la fenêtre, attrapai le sac de Weeny qu'elle venait de me lancer et attendis qu'elle saute à son tour. J'entendis un bruit de fermeture puis je vis Weeny atterrir devant moi en silence. D'un signe de tête, on prit la route de la rivière.  
Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche on arriva enfin à destination. Et nous n'étions pas toutes seules. On sa cacha derrière un bosquet, sans nous faire apercevoir et sans le moindre bruit.

Point de Vue Jessy : Désactivé / Point de Vue normal

Lavi, Allen et Lenalee avaient continué a parler un peu après le départ des deux jumelles. Frannie fut la suivante a monté se coucher. Elle leur avait souhaité une bonne nuit et était montée en traînant les pieds. Les _Exorcistes_ montèrent quelques minutes après. Ils se réunirent tous les trois dans la chambre des garçons, le _Traqueur_ devant la porte. Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne demie-heure, du village, des _Akumas_, de l'_Innocence_ possible, de Marc et sa famille ainsi que des deux jeunes filles.  
- N'empêche, c'est bizarre, remarqua Allen. Le fait que les phénomènes aient commencé juste après l'enterrement et juste après la santé devenue difficile pour la femme du maire.  
- Oui, répondit Lenalee. Vous pensez qu'elle s'est transformée en _Akuma_?  
- C'est possible, répliqua Lavi après un silence. Vu que nous ne l'avons pas aperçut, on ne peut pas savoir si elle en est un ou pas. Allen l'aurait découvert tout de suite si elle était venue manger avec nous.  
Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Après tout, c'était une possibilité à ne pas écarter. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, Lenalee se leva et souhaita une bonne nuit à ses camarades avant de s'en aller dormir dans sa chambre. Les deux _Exorcistes_ et le _Traqueur_firent de même. Enfin voulurent faire de même. Un long hurlement d'horreur suivit de tir en rafale se fit entendre. Les trois garçons sursautèrent et eurent à peine le temps d'enfiler leur uniforme, que déjà Lenalee débarquait dans la chambre. Dans un accord commun, ils sautèrent par la fenêtre et filèrent en direction des tirs. Ils arrivèrent alors devant la rivière.  
- Ça peut pas être une coïncidence, murmura Allen.  
Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Ils regardèrent en direction de l'autre rive. Au début ils ne virent rien. Et pour cause, la nuit était d'un noir d'encre et la lune cachée derrière les nuages noirs. Ce dont ils étaient sûrs, c'était que des _Akumas_ étaient présent. L'oeil d'Allen réagissait. Lenalee perçut alors un petit mouvement dans l'eau à leur droite. Elle étouffa un cri et se précipita vers l'homme qui, épuisé, essayait de remonter sur la terre ferme avec peine. Lavi et Allen sortirent l'homme de l'eau et l'allongèrent sur le sol. Il le reconnurent après quelques secondes. L'homme, c'était Marc. Il murmura quelque chose à Lenalee, et cette dernière se leva d'un bond. Elle sauta et quand elle redescendit, elle était stupéfaite. Allen et Lavi, intrigués, s'agrippèrent à l'_Innocence_ de ce dernier et les fit monter haut dans le ciel. Et ce qu'ils virent ne leur plus pas. Sur l'autre rive, se tenaient une bonne vingtaine d'_Akumas_ de niveau 1 ainsi que deux niveau 2. Et en pleine discussion avec les niveaux 2, il y avait les deux jumelles. Weenesya et Jessilianna. Et leur pensée en cet instant fut commune. Des _Brokers. _Ils durent faire un léger bruit car Weenesya se retourna doucement et leur fit un signe discret leur signifiant de ne pas bouger.

Point de Vue Weeny : Activé

Ça allait faire presque une demie-heure que nous attendions comme ça, accroupies derrière un buisson. Je remarquai qu'il manquait un niveau 2. Le chef. Enfin la chef plutôt. Je me tournai vers ma soeur qui répondit à ma question muette par un haussement d'épaule. Je reportai mon regard vers les _Akumas_ et aperçut le dernier niveau 2. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Il jeta à terre un homme. Et je le reconnus. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait là?! Et ça fit tilt. Je poussai un soupir de fatigue et perçut la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de ma soeur. Je détestais quand elle était comme ça. C'est comme ça, je n'aime pas voir ma soeur triste. Je lui fis un signe de tête et sortis de notre " cachette" . Malheureusement, je me fis vite repérer. Avec un haussement d'épaule, je m'avançai vers les _Akumas_ .  
Étrangement, ils me laissèrent passer. J'arrivai près de Marc auprès duquel je m'agenouillai. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Peut être un peu secoué, mais pas de blessure apparente. Je me tournai ensuite vers Mathilde. Qui s'était transformée en un véritable _Akuma_. Le haut de son "corps" si on pouvait appelé ça comme ça, ressemblait à un poisson. Il était couvert d'écaille desquelles s'échappait un liquide noirâtre. Le bas, bah c'était comme le haut. Un poisson.  
- Vous savez que vous venez de traumatiser votre mari? dis-je.  
- Mon mari? répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée.  
- J'avais oublié. Ton père plutôt. N'est-ce pas Léa?  
Je sentis Marc se tendre à côté de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il assiste à ça. Je l'attrapai par le col de son haut et le jetai de toutes mes forces vers l'eau. Il poussa un long hurlement et les tirs suivirent. Encore heureux, il avait eu le temps d'atterrir dans l'eau. Plusieurs_Akumas_ de niveau 1 explosèrent et la fumée laissa ensuite apparaître ma soeur. Elle s'avança tranquillement vers moi.  
- Qui êtes-vous? grinça la voix du deuxième niveau 2.  
Celui-ci ressemblait à un oiseau. Il était couvert de plumes écarlates et ses serres avaient des griffes très pointues. Empoisonnées, je suppose. J'entendis alors un craquement. Me tournant doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Et devinez qui je découvris perchés sur un arbre. Les trois _Exorcistes_. Génial. Je leur fis un signe discret de la main, pour qu'ils ne bougent pas. Et priai pour qu'ils m'obéisses.  
- Excusez-nous, répondit ma soeur avec sarcasme. Nous sommes malpolies. Je suis Jessilianna. Et voici Weenesya, ma soeur.  
- Et on est là pour vous réduire en cendre, terminai-je.  
Comme je m'y attendais, les niveaux 2 ricanèrent. Ils ordonnèrent ensuite aux niveaux 1 d'attaquer.  
- Jess, dis-je calmement.  
Elle acquiesça et activa son Innocence. Je l'avais déjà vu faire et pourtant j'adorais la regarder. Le bracelet à son poignet se mit à briller d'un vert intense et la faux qui y pendait se décrocha pour apparaître dans la main de ma soeur en taille XXL. La faux faisait maintenant la taille de ma soeur et la lame était d'un blanc immaculé. Le manche quant à lui était vert, comme l'_Innocence_. Elle fonça alors sur les niveaux 1 et les détruisit sans qu'ils ne puissent faire une seule chose. Et je vis Lenalee se précipiter pour l'aider. Sachant qu'elles se débrouilleraient très bien sans moi, je reportai mon attention vers les deux niveaux 2 qui me faisaient face. Ils enchaînèrent alors coup sur coup, que j'évitai avec une grande facilité. Ils étaient trop lents. Je remarquai que les deux autres _Exorcistes_ étaient venus de mon côté. Le niveau 2 ressemblant à un oiseau profita de mon inattention pour m'enfoncer une griffe dans le bras. Qui était normalement destinée à mon thorax. Heureusement pour moi, je m'étais déplacée en vitesse. De plus, étant une symbiotique, le virus des _Akumas_ ne fonctionnait pas sur moi. Mais en échange, mon _Innocence_ me rongeait petit à petit de l'intérieur.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? grognai-je à l'attention des _Exorcistes._  
- Et toi? répliqua Lavi.  
- Je te rappelle que c'est à nous d'éliminer les _Akumas_, rétorqua Allen.  
- Bien, soupirai-je. Occupez-vous de celui qui a des serres. Moi je m'occupe de la femme du maire. Et non, nous ne sommes pas des _Brokers._  
Avant qu'ils aient pu dire quelque chose, je fonçai en vitesse sur Mathilde. Enfin sur ce qu'il restait d'elle. Comment pouvait-on vouloir rappeler quelqu'un à la vie. Tout le monde sait que même si c'est possible, il y a une contre-partie. Et la contre-partie avec le Comte, c'est que vous avez peut-être rappelé la personne que vous vouliez à la vie, mais en échange, c'est vous qui perdiez la vie. Le revenant vous tuait et s'emparait de votre corps. Voilà pourquoi il est si difficile de repérer ces monstres. Ils ont notre apparence et pourtant ils ne sont là que pour tuer et ensuite évoluer. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qui nous ai cher. Mais je ne comprenais pas ceux qui faisait tout pour les ramener. Après tout, c'est la vie. On naît, on vit et puis on meurt.  
Je continuai de me battre avec le niveau 2 cinq minutes de plus, le temps de voir ma soeur revenir accompagnée de Lenalee, Allen et Lavi. Je commençais vraiment à me lasser. L'_Akuma_ m'attrapa alors par mon pull. J'entendis un cri provenant de Lenalee et la vis, ainsi que les deux garçons, essayer de venir m'aider. Ils se firent arrêter par ma soeur. Je la regardai et elle hocha la tête. On va passer aux choses sérieuse maintenant. J'attrapai la dague qui était cachée dans ma botte et déchirai mon pull sur toute la longueur. Le niveau 2 me lâcha alors et j'atterris près des autres. J'enlevai ce qui restait de mon pull et le jetai par terre. Je vis le regard des _Exorcistes_ parcourir tout le haut de mon corps.  
- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, dis-je.  
Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, je me mis aux choses sérieuses.  
- _Innocence_, activation, murmurai-je.

Point de Vue Weeny : Désactivé / Point de Vue Jessy : Activé

Toujours avec ma faux, je me dirigeai vers ma soeur avec les trois _Exorcistes_. Ils regardaient mon arme avec des yeux ronds. Je laissai échapper un petit rire.  
- C'est mon _Innocence_, dis-je.  
Apparemment ils étaient encore plus surpris.  
- Si vous êtes si surpris que ça, continuai-je, attendez de vois ma soeur. Elle est impressionnante.  
Après quelques minutes de "attrapes-moi-si-tu-peux" entre Weeny et l'Akuma, ma soeur se fit attraper. Elle sortit sa dague et déchira son pull. Elle atterrit devant nous et quand elle se débarrassa des restes de son pull, je vis les yeux d'Allen et Lavi s'écarquiller et des rougeurs apparaître sur leurs joues.  
- Faites pas cette là, chuchotai-je. Elle à un débardeur en dessous.  
Après s'être débarrasser de son pull, je vis le regard stupéfait des _Exorcistes._ A vrai dire, ils étaient surtout fixés sur ses marques. Sur ses paumes de mains, des croix verte lumineuses étaient dessinées dessus, enfoncée plutôt. Des croix, partaient des lignes, s'entrecroisant, formant diverses formes, s'enroulant les unes sur les autres. Ça ressemblait à des dizaines de fil fins, presques transparent, incrustés sur sa peau.  
- Et encore, repris-je. Elle n'en a pas que sur les bras. C'est sur tout le corps.  
- Quoi?! s'écria Allen. Sur tout le corps?  
- Ouaip. Sur les jambes, le dos et le torse. Sauf au niveau du coeur. Sur le coeur, c'est une troisième croix qu'elle a. Maintenant, on se tait et admirez la à l'oeuvre.  
Après qu'elle ait activé son _Innocence_, ses marques se mirent à luire d'un vert lumineux, encore plus intense sur les croix. Puis la lumière baissa mais ses marques brillèrent légèrement d'un rouge éclatant. On la vit bouger les lèvres et une épée rouge et or, faite de flamme apparut dans sa main.  
- _Fl__aming Sword_, informai-je mes nouveaux amis. Son _Innocence_ au niveau 1 lui permet d'invoquer toutes les armes qu'elle veut. Et bien sûr, elles sont toutes faites à partir de feu. Flamme, feu en lui même...  
- Incroyable, s'extasia Lenalee.  
Je souris et reportai mon attention sur ma soeur qui... combattait.  
- Le combat est à sens unique, chuchota Lavi, presque pour lui-même.  
- Weeny est très forte, confirmai-je.  
Juste après avoir fini ma phrase, une explosion provenant de l'_Akuma_ retentit. Ma soeur cria et lança un flot d'injure envers le niveau 2. Quelques secondes plus tard, il explosait. Et Weeny revenait en bougonnant. Lenalee s'enquit de son état.  
- C'est bon je vais bien. Pratique d'être symbiotique.  
Lavi nous refit le poisson rouge avant de soupirer.  
- Je suppose que les questions attendront qu'on soit en route vers la Congrégation.  
- Ouais si ça te dérange pas, répliqua Weeny. Désolée, mais l'Akuma m'a mise en rogne. A cause de lui mes vêtements sont brûlés.  
Wouah. Ma soeur qui s'excuse. M'enfin bon ce n'est pas la première fois, c'est juste que ça n'arrive pas souvent. En effet, le problème avec son _Innocence_, c'est que quand elle l'active, ses affaires brûlent. Supportent pas la chaleur que ma soeur dégage. Je sortis des affaires de rechange que je lui tendis. Sauf qu'elle ne les prit pas. Voyant mon expression, elle me dit:  
- J'ai pas encore désactivé. Je vais ramener Marc chez lui et lui expliquer en vitesse. Je vous rejoindrai après.  
- Je peux y aller à ta place, se proposa Lenalee. J'irais plus vite que toi.  
- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, répondit Weeny. Moi aussi je vais très vite.  
Elle se tourna dos à nous et les _Exorcistes_ purent voir le dernier détail de son niveau 1. Deux ailes de flammes rouge et or étaient positionnées sur chacune de ses bottes. Elle prit une impulsion et se retrouva en quelques secondes près de Marc puis ils disparurent laissant une traînée de rouge et d'or derrière eux . Je rassurai nos nouveaux compagnons, encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre en quelques minutes. On se mit en marche et le silence régna tout le long du trajet. Tu m'étonnes Simone! Ils doivent s'en poser des questions. Alors que nous arrivions près de la gare, Weeny se posa près de moi, nous informant que tout était réglé. Je lui donnai les affaires qu'elle prit très vite. Elle enfila le pull noir et les mitaines blanches, bien contente d'être enfin habillée. Coup de chance pour nous, quand on arriva à la gare, un train allait tout juste partir. Après avoir payé nos places, on alla s'installer dans le train. Et attention, première classe hein! Weeny s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, moi en face, Lenalee à côté de moi, Lavi sur le siège le plus proche du "couloir" sur la banquette d'en face et Allen - à mon humble avis il ne tient pas à ressortir vivant de ce train- en face de Lenalee, à côté de ma soeur. Un sifflement si fit entendre, et le train partit. En route pour la Congrégation. Avec en option : un interrogatoire pendant tout le trajet. J'en connais une qui doit être contente.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à la Congrégation! Z'êtes sûr? C'est pas plutôt un asile de fou?

Dans un train en direction des Pays Baltes, dans un compartiment première classe, cinq jeunes étaient assis dans un même coin et semblaient en grande discussion. Sur la première banquette, près de la fenêtre, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en couettes et aux grands yeux noisettes. Habillée d'une jupe rose, d'un haut bleu turquoise, de bas rose aussi et de bottes montantes jusqu'en dessous des genoux grises, elle discutait avec une autre fille, aux cheveux noirs et aux reflets vert-violets et aux yeux mauves. Cette dernière était habillée avec une courte jupe noire aux côtés argentés et d'une veste noire et argentée également où trônait sur la poitrine une Croix de Rosaire. Elle n'était pas la seule à être drapée de la sorte. Sur la banquette d'en face, sur le siège du bord, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux avec un bandeau vert sur les cheveux, ainsi qu'un cache-oeil sur un des ses yeux, laissant voir son second oeil d'un vert émeraude et sur ses oreilles, pendaient deux minis anneaux. Il avait autour du coup une écharpe orange. Il était habillé d'un manteau lui arrivant à mi cuisse, blanc et noir également, ainsi qu'avec une Croix de Rosaire. Et un pantalon blanc auquel était attaché un petit maillet et de bottes noires. A côté de lui un autre garçon, qui semblait le plus jeune de la bande, malgré le fait que ses cheveux blancs lui donnent un air plus vieux. Il avaient les yeux gris-argenté ( Moi : C'est ça hein? Parce que j'arrive jamais à savoir c'est quelle couleur) dont l'un deux était décoré d'un pentacle en haut et d'une étrange ligne qui s'agrandissait en bas. Il était habillé d'un long manteau, noir et blanc où était dessiné également la Croix Rosaire, lui arrivant aux chevilles, laissant apparaître juste la fin de ses bottes noires. Il avait également des gants blancs. Et enfin, la tête collée contre la vitre, une fille aux cheveux noirs corbeau lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Elle avait des yeux bleu-gris et elle était fringuée ( et oui ça existe ce verbe) d'un col roulé noir, de mitaines blanches, d'un pantalon serré noir où pendait une chaîne avec un dé au milieu et de bottines noires. Une chose ronde bizarre, dorée et dotée d'ailes et de minuscules pattes était perchée sur son épaule. N'empêche, ça faisait un peu glauque. La seule personne à ne pas être habillée totalement en noir, c'était la première personne, Jessy.  
- Bien, commença Lenalee Lee, sa voisine. Qui êtes-vous?  
- Je suis Jessilianna, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jessy ou Jess, ça dépend. J'ai seize ans et je suis originaire de Paris. Et elle, continua-t-elle en désignant la brune en face d'elle. C'est Weenesya, mais vous pouvez l'appeler Weeny. Donc vu que c'est ma jumelle, elle a seize ans, tout comme moi et viens aussi de Paris.  
- J'pense qu'ils avaient compris qu'on avait le même âge et que nous venions de la même ville quand tu leur a dit qu'on était jumelle, marmonna Weeny, les yeux fermés.  
Sa soeur se passa la main derrière la tête en rigolant un peu. Ce fut le rouquin, Lavi, qui reprit les questions.  
- Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille?  
- T'en as un toi p't'être? répliqua l'endormie. Non, nous n'en n'avons pas.  
- Je vois. Et vous connaissiez l'existence des _Akumas_ et de l'_Innocence_. Comment?  
- Disons que nous avons rencontré une personne de chez vous qui a pris le temps de nous expliquer, répondit Jessy.  
- Un membre de la Congrégation? s'étonna le blandinet, du nom d'Allen Walker.  
- Yep, dit Weeny. Un Maréchal. Le Maréchal Cross pour être précise.  
A ce nom, Allen devint d'un coup très pâle, puis se mit à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles, et ses amis ne comprirent que les mots " Maître... Dettes... Alcool...". Ce qui laissa perplexe les deux jumelles.  
- Mais pourquoi le Maréchal ne vous a pas emmené à la Congrégation? questionna Lavi pendant que Lenalee essayait de rassurer Allen.  
- Il avait dragué notre mère. Et il s'est pris une grosse raclée de sa part, ria Jess. Nous avions dix ans quand ça s'est passé. Je ne me souviens plus des détails. Mais je sais qu'après s'être fait rejeté par maman, il nous a rapidement expliqué les choses, puis il est partit.  
La jeune fille sourit à ses souvenirs puis son regard se porta sur sa soeur, dont le visage s'était assombrit. Chose que remarquèrent bien vite les _Exorcistes_.  
- Et où est votre mère maintenant? demanda Lenalee bien qu'elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.  
- Morte, répondit sèchement Weeny. Tuée par un _Akuma_.  
Un silence se fit dans le compartiment. Weenesya semblait très affectée par la mort de sa mère. Ils se doutaient bien que Jessy aussi, même si elle le cachait derrière un sourire. Le reste du trajet se passa dans ce silence religieux interrompu doucement par la discussion de Jessy et Lenalee. A vrai dire, elles étaient les seules à parler. Lavi lisait et observait les deux jumelles en même temps, Allen regardait les deux jeunes filles discuter, et Weeny semblait s'être endormit. Quelques minutes après, Lavi la rejoignit au pays des rêves. Puis, la tête de la jeune fille bascula sur l'épaule du maudit qui rougit légèrement, ne s'y attendant pas. Les filles arrêtèrent leur discussion pour regarder la scène.  
- Eh bien, commença Jessy. On peut dire que tu as de la chance Allen.  
- Hein? Pourquoi?  
- Bah regarde, tu as une jolie fille endormit sur ton épaule, le taquina Lenalee.  
- En fait, remarqua Jess. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire.  
Devant la mine confuse de Lenalee et celle inquisitrice d'Allen, la jeune fille ne pu retenir un sourire.  
- Weeny ne fait pas confiance facilement. Et certainement pas en aussi peu de temps. S'endormir alors que je suis là avec des gens qu'elle ne connait pas, vous devriez être flattés. Alors dormir sur quelqu'un... j'imagine déjà la tête qu'elle va faire.  
Elle rit, suivit de Lenalee et Allen. Les deux filles reprirent leur conversation, et Allen succomba au sommeil, posant par la même occasion sa tête sur celle de Weeny.

Point de Vue Weeny : Activé

Après la fin de l'interrogatoire que nous faisait subir les _Exorcistes_, je me désintéressai totalement de la conversation, laissant mon esprit vagabonder. Maman tuée par un _Akuma_. Je poussai un soupir intérieur et me sentis partir. Mes yeux se fermaient lentement, et je m'endormis bien vite. Après tout, ma soeur est entre de bonnes mains. Je me réveillai en sursaut, le corps tremblant et la respiration saccadée. Je regardai lentement dans le compartiment et vis que la nuit avait remplacé le crépuscule. Lenalee et Jessy dormaient l'une contre l'autre. D'ailleurs en parlant de dormir l'un contre l'autre...Pourquoi je dors sur l'épaule d'Allen? Et pourquoi lui il dort sur ma tête. Je me dégageai doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et me levai pour aller prendre l'air. Je sortis à l'arrière du train et le vent vint fouetter mon visage. Ah, ça fait du bien. Je m'accoudai à la rambarde et levai la tête au ciel. Ce dernier était d'un noir d'encre, où brillaient des milliers d'étoiles mais qui ne semblaient rien à côté de la lune. Pleine. Comme cette fois-ci. Je soupirai. Si j'étais sortie c'était pour penser à autre chose. Voilà, fallait qu'ils me rappellent ma mère. Yeah, avec ça j'vais pas pouvoir réussir à m'rendormir. J'entendis la porte du wagon s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis je vis Allen s'adosser à côté de moi, le dos contre la rambarde et la tête en arrière. S'il reste longtemps comme ça, il va finir par...  
- Avoir le sang qui va lui monter à la tête, lui offrant un magnifique mal de crâne.  
Il baissa la tête et la tourna vers moi, un air intrigué sur le visage. Ah, j'ai parlé à voix haute. Bof pas grave.  
- Je dis ça pour toi. Mais après j'dis ça j'dis rien...  
Il eut un petit rire puis reprit la contemplation du ciel, dans le bon sens cette fois-ci. J'appréciais le fait qu'il ne parle pas, mais j'avais apprécié aussi quand j'étais toute seule. Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées - chose que je n'espère pas, sinon j'suis mal- il me dit:  
- Quand tu es partie, ma tête a perdu son appui, elle est retombée d'un coup. Ce qui m'a réveillé.  
- Ah. Désolée, j'voulais pas te réveiller. Pas fait exprès.  
- Je sais, c'est rien.  
Un silence s'installa. Je fermai les yeux et posai ma tête sur mes bras. Je sentais Allen m'observer. J'émis un vague " Hm?" pour lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait parler.  
- Tu as mal dormi?  
Ah. Comment il a deviné?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?  
- J'étais déjà à moitié réveillé quand tu es partie. Je t'ai senti trembler pendant que tu dormais. Tu t'es même accrochée à mon bras, termina-t-il en riant. Tu rêvais de ta mère n'est-ce pas?  
Grillée. L'est vachement perspicace quand même. Je sais pas comment il a fait, mais il est doué. Sauf si c'est moi qui suis devenue si transparente que ça. C'est pas ça quand même hein?  
- C'était un cauchemar où ta mère était présente. J'ai juste?  
- Ouais, grognai-je sans pour autant lever la tête. T'as bon sur le fais que j'ai rêvé de ma mère, mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Plutôt un souvenir que j'aurais voulu effacé à jamais.  
Okkkeeyy... depuis quand j'parle autant à quelqu'un que je connais pas moi? Ma soeur déteint sur moi apparemment. C'est mauvais ça. Très mauvais. Pendant que je ruminais mes pensées, Allen avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules. Je sursautai. J'étais pas vraiment habituée à autant de contact avec quelqu'un. Surtout si ce quelqu'un est un gars. Mais je ne bougeai pas pour autant.  
- J'peux savoir c'que tu fais? demandai-je en le regardant.  
- J'essaye de te réconforter, répondit-il avec un sourire.  
- C'est gentil. Mais si tu pouvais enlever ton bras j't'en serais reconnaissante. J'aime pas vraiment les démonstration d'affection de ce genre là. Et encore moins la pitié.  
Bon. A mon avis il a compris. La preuve, il enlève son bras. Mais par contre il a pas l'air vexé. Bizarre. La plupart du temps, les gens se froissent et ne viennent plus m'approcher. Alors que lui il sourit.  
- En tout cas, dit-il en changeant de sujet. J'ai l'impression que Timcanpy t'aimes bien.  
En effet, la petite boule jaune s'était posée sur ma tête lors du départ et n'en bougeait plus.  
- J'en ai l'impression aussi.  
On se tut tout les deux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, avant que le silence ne soit brisé. Par un bruit de ventre bien bruyant. Je regardai Allen, puis ris doucement pour ne pas le vexer.  
- J'ai faim.  
Nan, j'avais pas remarqué. Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, mon ventre se manifesta également. Et ce fut lui qui rigola.  
- Moi aussi j'ai faim. Alors te moque pas de moi Moyashi.  
Son rire se stoppa net. J'esquissai un sourire puis me dirigeai vers le wagon restaurant, suivit d'Allen encore sous le choc. Le wagon était vide, et on en profita tout les deux pour s'asseoir à une grande table au cas où les dormeurs nous rejoindraient plus tard. Il commanda énormément de plats et je fis de même. A voir la tête du serveur, il se demandait si on allait vraiment finir tout ça. Il s'en alla puis revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, roulant deux chariots, chargés autant l'un que l'autre. Il arrêta un des chariot à côté de moi, et l'autre à côté de l'_Exorciste_. Il nous souhaita un bon appétit hésitant, puis partit. Je murmura un bon appétit également avant de me jeter sur mes plats. Allen me suivit juste après. On en était arrivé à notre moitié lorsque quelqu'un posa ses mains sur mes yeux. Je savais déjà qui c'était. Je souris légèrement.  
- Devine qui c'est? me demanda une voix de fille.  
Je la fis mariner, faisant semblant de chercher. Elle rigola en voyant que je la faisais marcher et enleva ses mains. Ah bah elle était pas toute seule. Lavi et Lenalee aussi. Ils prirent place à côté de nous et commandèrent quelques plats.  
- Vous ne mangez pas beaucoup, dis-je.  
- Non, rectifia Lenalee. C'est vous qui mangez trop.  
- Pas du tout, protestai-je.  
- Nous mangeons à notre faim. Nous sommes symbiotiques nous. On a besoin de faire le plein, renchérit Allen.  
- Bien dit, approuvai-je.  
- N'empêche, reprit Lavi. Vous auriez pu nous réveiller pour qu'on vienne manger. Sauf si vous avez préférez manger en tête à tête?  
Je me retins de justesse de ne pas cracher l'eau que j'étais en train de boire. Résultat, je m'étouffai. Lavi et Jessy étaient morts de rire, Allen lui était encore choqué et les joues légèrement rouges par ce qu'avait sous-entendus le lapin, seule Lenalee me tapait doucement dans le dos pour que mon étouffement passe. Une fois cela fait, j'aspirai une grande goulée d'air avant de regarder Lavi le plus calmement possible. C'est-à-dire en le mitraillant du regard.  
- Ne vas pas insinuer n'importe quoi Baka Usagi.  
Il s'arrêta net et me regarda bizarrement.  
- Elle m'a aussi appelé Moyashi, se plaignit Allen.  
Lenalee étouffa un rire alors que les deux _Exorcistes_ me regardaient comme si j'étais possédée. Lavi m'attrapa par les épaules avant de me secouer comme un prunier.  
- Yû sors de ce corps! hurla-t-il.  
- M-m-m mais qu-qu qu'est ce que tu fou-u-u?  
Là Lenalee explosa. Ma soeur la suivit et moi j'attrapai le poignet de Lavi pour lui faire lâcher prise.  
- J'peux savoir ce qui t'as pris?  
- Disons qu'un _Exorciste_ à la Congrégation les appelle comme ça, expliqua Lenalee.  
- Et je suppose que c'est ce Yû?  
Lenalee hocha la tête et on reprit tous notre repas. Ils discutaient tout les quatre et moi je les écoutais d'une oreille distraite. J'étais surtout en train de penser.

Point de Vue Weeny : Désactivé/ Point de Vue Jessy : Activé

Ce fut Lavi qui m'avait réveillée. Apparemment il avait faim. Du coup, il nous avait réveillées Lenalee et moi pour savoir si on le suivait. Très gentil je dois dire. Et selon ce que je voyais, ma soeur et Allen avaient disparus. Bah sont pas bien loin. On suivit Lavi à travers les wagons pour trouver celui où nous pourrions nous rassasier. Arrivés, on y entra et devinez qui était là? Bah ouais, les deux disparus. Ils auraient pus nous demander si on avait faim quand même. M'enfin, c'est pas grave. Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux comme ça, en tête à tête. Je fis part de mes pensées à Lenalee qui dissimula tant bien que mal un sourire pendant que nous nous dirigions vers nos amis. Je posai ensuite mes mains sur les yeux de ma soeur, et attendis qu'elle réponde à ma petite question. Et en ayant marre d'attendre- même si je savais qu'elle le faisait exprès- je m'installai à côté d'elle avec un sourire. On discuta tous, tout le long du repas. Enfin, tous est un peu mensonger. Disons que seule Weeny ne participait pas à la conversation. Elle réfléchissait. Et je savais à quoi. Et c'était vraiment pas le moment d'y penser. On allait bientôt arriver à la Congrégation, nous ne devions pas penser à tout ça. Tout ça quoi? Bah, vous verrez plus tard. Je lui donnai un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'elle me regarde. Une fois cela fait, je lui lançais un regard d'avertissement. Tant qu'on ne fera pas appel à nous, ou qu'on ne nous en parlera pas, on devra bannir tout ce qui en rapproche. Même si c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Une fois qu'on eût finit, on se dirigea vers notre wagon, après que Lenalee est adressée une note aussi longue que mon bras à l'adresse de Komui Lee, son frère et le dirigeant de la Congrégation. Quand on traversa le train, il n'y avait personne. Le train était vide. Les passagers avaient tous dus descendre avant. Un calme plat régnait. Un calme inquiétant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Qui se confirma quelques minutes plus tard. Weeny, Lenalee et moi nous sommes approchées de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Quand l'oeil d'Allen s'activa et le maudit nous hurla de nous baisser. Des dizaines d'obus fracassèrent les vitres et les parois, ébranlant le train. On se leva tout les cinq avec prudence, et en regardant par la fenêtre- ce qui en restait plutôt- et ce que nous vîmes ne nous plut pas du tout. Une vingtaine d'_Akumas_ de niveau 1 et quatre ou cinq niveau 2 se tenaient devant nous. On activa derechef notre _Innocence_, et chacun se précipita dans une direction pour se débarrasser des _Akumas_. Comme je m'y attendais, ma soeur s'en prit au niveaux 2. Ses tatouages brillaient et les ailes de feu à ses pieds illuminaient le passage quand elle passait. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur mon combat. J'étais face à onze niveau 1, Lenalee à mes côtés. Elle bondit en l'air, et pendant que moi je tranchais les _Akumas_, elle, elle les fendait en deux grâce à ses bottes. On finit très vite avec les nôtres et on alla aider Weeny. Qui se débrouillait très bien toute seule. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon amie qui me regarda avec un sourire. Ma jumelle avait fait apparaître une de ses armes favorites :_Burning Ax_, la hache brûlante. Elle portait bien son nom d'ailleurs. La hache était faite de feu et dès qu'elle touchait un _Akuma_, ce dernier brûlait. Puis explosait. On vint quand même l'aider à achevé les derniers niveaux 2. On en termina rapidement et on désactiva toute les trois notre _Innocence_. Lenalee offrit un sourire chaleureux a Weeny qui y répondit avec un léger sourire. Alala, ma soeur est tellement timide. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules ainsi que celles de Lenalee et on se dirigea toute les trois avec un sourire vers le train où nous attendaient les garçons. Ils nous accueillirent avec des questions du genre " tout va bien?", " Vous n'êtes pas blessées?"... Lenalee confirma que nous allions toutes les trois bien. Une chance que le train était vide. Aucun mort ni aucun blessé ne fut déplorés. D'un accord commun, on continua la route à pieds. Après tout, nous étions bientôt arrivés.  
Après quelques heures de marche, on arriva à destination.

Point de Vue Jessy : Désactivé/ Point de Vue Weeny : Activé

Wouah. C'est ÇA la Congrégation de l'Ombre?! Parce que c'est pas pour dire mais c'est vachement lugubre quand même. Rien qu'à voir la tête de Jessy je sais qu'elle pense la même chose. Elle qui déteste les choses de ce genre, elle est servie. M'enfin, c'est pas tout ça mais la tour de la Congrégation se situe sur une haute, hauuute, trèèès hauuute falaise. Et bizarrement, nos chers _Exorcistes_ ont disparus.  
- Pourquoi ils ne sont plus là? demanda ma soeur.  
- J'en sais rien. Mais bon, on va y aller nous aussi hein.  
Elle me regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit. Bah quoi? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais c'est à peu près ça. Et en plus je suis fatiguée.  
- Attends, attends. Tu veux qu'on ESCALADE tout ÇA?  
- Affirmatif soeurette.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Elle souffla un bon coup et activa son _Innocence._ Je secouai la tête et activai la mienne également. J'attrapai alors ma soeur par la taille et la serrai contre moi avant de prendre une impulsion et de m'élever. Ça ira beaucoup plus vite comme ça. Elle désactiva son arme et s'accrocha à moi. Je peux vous dire que je ne compte pas faire ça tout les jours. J'ai dérapé au moins cinq fois et je me suis rattrapée de justesse à chaque fois. J'ai vraiment l'impression que cette falaise ne vas jamais se finir. J'ai cru que j'allais hurler quand je réussis enfin à toucher le sol. Je lâchai ma jumelle qui retomba sur ses genoux, tremblante. Elle est pas habituée à ce que je fasses ce genre de chose. Je soupirai de soulagement avant de me laisser tomber aussi au sol. Et je criai le nom des trois lâcheurs en leur demandant d'ouvrir cette porte parce que j'avais de grandes envies de meurtres.  
- Veuillez restez calme s'il vous plaît, dit une voix sortant d'un golem. Le Gardien va vous examiner.  
Avant que nous ayons put dire quoique ce soit, mon regard fut attirer par ce qui se trouvait près de la porte, une statue ressemblant étrangement à un visage humain, avec de grand yeux. D'ailleurs elle me fait un peu flipper cette statue. Sauf que c'est pas une statue! La vache, elle vient de bouger et elle s'est un peu trop approcher de nous à mon goût.  
- Examen au rayon X, dit le Gardien apparemment. Nous allons savoir si les sujets sont des_Akumas_ ou des humains.  
Hé, minute là. Des _Akumas_? Mais ils nous ont regardé dans leur salle de contrôle? Ma réflexion n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, car quand la statue passa ses rayons bizarre de ma soeur à moi, il hurla.  
- _Akuma_! Un _Akuma_ est ici! Un sbire du Comte Millénaire!  
- Hey hey je suis pas un _Akuma_. Tu m'as bien regardé?  
- Le sujet à des pentacles dans le sang! Le signe des _Akumas_!  
Des pentacles dans le...? C'est Jessy qui m'apporta la réponse à ma question muette.  
- Tu a dû te faire toucher pendant le combat dans le train. Résultat, le virus se propage encore dans ton sang.  
Avant que son explication est put aller plus loin, un énorme robot de trente mètres atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. **_" Komulin IV"_** était marqué sur son front. Un homme arriva juste derrière lui. Grand, la trentaine maximum, il avait des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules et portait des lunettes. Il était habillé d'une blouse blanche, d'un pantalon blanc et un béret blanc était posé sur sa tête. L'insigne de la Congrégation était posé sur sa poitrine. L'homme éclata d'un rire tonitruant et ordonna à son robot de... de nous attaquer! Mais il est malade ou quoi!? Je vis Lenalee arriver en courant, suivie d'Allen et Lavi.  
- Onii-san, cria-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas des ennemies. Ce sont les deux Compatibles que l'on a découvert.  
Alors ce dingue c'était le Grand Intendant? Mon Dieu c'était pas possible.  
- Oww, vraiment? Demanda-t-il à sa soeur. C'est bien dommage mais **_Komulin IV_** ne s'arrête que quand sa cible est atteinte.  
- Quoi?! Hurlai-je. Mais vous êtes pas bien?!  
Je ne pus continuer car le robot envoya ma soeur valser, la faisant presque passer par dessus la falaise. La seule chose qui l'empêcha de ne pas tomber fut Lenalee. Elle avait activé ses _Dark Boots_ et s'était élancée pour rattraper Jessilianna. La jeune brune déposa ma soeur à terre. Elle s'enquit de son état et après avoir été rassurée, Lenalee asséna un magnifique coup de pied sur la tête de son frère. Frère qui s'évanoui sur le coup. Puissant le coup. Mais là, le robot avait vraiment poussé le bouchon trop loin. Je fourrai mes mains dans mes poches et activai mon _Innocence_. J'étais en colère. Personne ne s'en prend à ma famille.  
- Bon, votre robot là il a fait un truc qu'il aurait pas dû faire. J'vais me le faire. Jess, je commence tu termines.  
- No problem.  
Je couru vers le robot et lui lançai mon pied en plein... thorax? Ça à un thorax ça? Bref, en tout cas le robot recula. Je continuai les attaques aux pieds et la machine reculait. Il balança alors son bras que j'esquivai en sautant par dessus. J'abattis mon pied sur son bras et ce dernier se détacha de son corps. Je redescendis au sol et lui fauchai les jambes. Il s'étala de tout son long dans un grand bruit et Jessy lui asséna le coup de grâce en le coupant en deux avec sa faux. Elle se posa à côté de moi, pendant que je fusillais les _Exorcistes_ du regard.  
- Ton frère voulait notre mort ou quoi? Il a faillit nous tuer!  
- Oui, je sais, s'excusa Lenalee. Mais disons que mon frère invente tout et n'importe quoi. Je suis vraiment désolée.  
Elle s'inclina devant nous et ma soeur l'obligea à se relever, disant que ce n'était rien. Ouais m'enfin si on pouvait éviter de mourir ça serais bien aussi. N'empêche, c'est son frère qui a inventé ça? La vache, j'ai peur de découvrir le reste. Lenalee demanda au Gardien d'ouvrir la porte, ce qu'il fit en pleurant. Lenalee entra la première, suivit de Jessy, Allen, Lavi et moi, toujours les mains dans les poches. La porte se referma dans un grand bruit derrière nous, faisant sursauter ma jumelle. Alors que Lenalee s'apprêtait à parler, une silhouette fine aux longs cheveux bruns aux reflets bleus, un katana à la ceinture et habillé de l'uniforme des Exorcistes passa en furie devant nous, lançant un " Tss" agacé.  
- Eh Lavi, dis-je. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que deux femmes _Exorcistes_. C'est bien ce que tu nous as dit non?  
En effet, le rouquin nous avait un peu expliqué la Congrégation, faisant une petite biographie de chaque Exorcistes ainsi que des membres de la Section Scientifique. Il nous avait annoncé que l'Ordre ne comptait que deux filles. Lenalee ici présente et une certaine Miranda Lotto. Alors pourquoi je viens de voir une fille passer. A ce qu'il nous avait dit, Miranda était brune et avait les cheveux courts. Alors que là pas du tout.  
- Une... fille? balbutia Lenalee.  
Lavi et Allen explosèrent de rire, alors que la fille qui venait de passer s'était arrêter. Elle avait légèrement tourné la tête vers nous.  
- Elle- Elle s'appelle Yû, me dit Lavi une fois son rire un peu calmé. Appelles- la tu vas voir.  
Elle avait le même prénom que l'_Exorciste_ avec qui Allen et Lavi ne s'entendaient pas super bien. Voir pas du tout dans le cas d'Allen. J'haussai les épaules et ma soeur me prit de court en l'appelant à ma place. Elle hurla un magnifique " Eh Yû! T'es nouvelle?". Yû se tourna alors complètement vers nous, une aura menaçante planant dangereusement autour d'elle, une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux et dégainant son sabre. Elle se dirigea vers nous en criant un" Je vais vous tuer!". Chose intéressante, le rire des deux garçons se stoppa net et ils déglutirent difficilement. Lenalee semblait affolée. Yû pointa alors son katana juste sous la gorge de ma soeur. Alors là ma fille, tu vas pas t'en sortir si facilement. Sauf que je viens de remarquer... que c'est un mec en faite. Jess dû le comprendre aussi car elle se fondit en excuse. Ouais je veux bien m'excuser aussi sauf qu'il a intérêt à bouger son arme là. C'est très pointu ce truc. Pas envie que ma soeur se fasse embrocher.  
- Bon... euh... Yû, dis-je calmement. Tu veux bien enlever ton katana de la gorge de ma soeur? Nan parce que j'y tiens tu vois.  
Ah, génial, c'est gentil merci. Il m'a écouté. Mais maintenant c'est vers moi qu'il le pointe. Et il a l'air en rogne. Méchamment en rogne.  
- Eh, euh excuse moi Yû, je savais pas que t'étais un mec. T'es passé tellement vite qu'en voyant tes cheveux longs j'ai cru que tu étais une fille.  
- Ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom espèce d'abrutie, siffla-t-il.  
Woh. Il est en colère parce que je l'appelles par son prénom? Même pas parce que je l'ai pris pour une fille? Drôle de logique. 'Fin, c'est pas pour dire, mais là il vient juste d'appuyer son truc coupant sur ma gorge. Et qu'est-ce que ça fait mal! Lenalee intervint alors, avant que cela ne tourne au combat.  
- K-Kanda, arrêtes. Elles sont nouvelles ce n'est pas de leur faute! Et puis si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à Lavi et Allen. C'est eux qui leur on dit de t'appeler comme ça.  
Ah bah ça alors. Le gars ne fait rien à Lenalee. Par contre, j'ai bien l'impression que c'en est fini de nos deux idiots. Kanda s'avance, menaçant, vers eux. Lenalee leur jette un regard d'excuse, et Allen et Lavi parte en courant, suivit de Kanda. Lenalee s'excusa pour le comportement de Kanda, affirmant qu'il était irrité parce qu'il venait juste de rentrer de mission. Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il est asocial. Elle nous invita à la suivre, ce que nous fîmes. Ma soeur ce mit à sa hauteur et elle reprirent leur discussion. Moi je les suivais, observant les endroits que nous indiquait Lenalee. Même si je savais déjà que ça ne servirait à rien. J'ai... comment dire... un sens de l'orientation proche du zéro absolu. Voir même en dessous. On croisa en chemin un homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux blonds-châtains et habillé d'une blouse de scientifique. Il se présenta à nous en bonne et due forme cette fois-ci. Cette fois-ci parce que c'est lui qui est venu récupéré son boss et qu'il est repartit aussi vite pour l'emmener dans son bureau. On apprit qu'il s'appelait Reever Wenham. Il nous emmena voir le Grand Intendant, sûr qu'il dormait encore. Quand on arriva devant la porte, Reever toqua, et n'obtenant pas de réponse entra dans le bureau... ? C'est. Quoi. Ce. Truc? La pièce était meublée d'un canapé, d'un fauteuil, de bibliothèques remplies de livres, de quelques étagères et d'un bureau. Jusque là rien d'anormal me diriez-vous. Sauf que là, le reste de la pièce est remplie de feuilles. A signer apparemment. Les papiers s'entassent par terre, sur les meubles et le bureau doit avoir plusieurs piles de papiers d'au moins un mètre. D'ailleurs je ne voyais pas le Grand Intendant. Reever fit le tour du bureau, renversant une ou deux piles au passage, nous laissant voir, affalé sur son bureau Komui, en pleine séance de roupillage. Le jeune scientifique le secoua dans tout les sens, hurlant même. Mais rien n'y fait. Il dormait encore. Reever poussa un soupir de lassitude et murmura dans le creux de l'oreille de Komui une phrase que ma jumelle et moi n'arrivâmes pas à capté. Toujours est-il que, suite à cette mystérieuse phrase, le Grand Intendant se leva d'un coup sec et se jeta aux jambes de sa soeur, pleurant et hurlant. A ce que je compris de ce qu'il disait, c'était un peu ça.  
- Lenaleee! Comment tu peux faire ça sans en avoir parlé à ton frère! Je ne le permettrais jamais! Je ne permettrai jamais que tu te maries!  
Le jeune mariée en question baissait la tête, honteuse, les joues rouges. Ma soeur resta interdite devant cette scène, pendant que moi je ne me retenais pas de rire.  
- Désolé, nous dit Reever. Mais c'est le seul moyen de le réveiller.  
Donc, si j'ai bien compris, pour réveiller le Grand Intendant, faut lui dire que sa soeur s'est mariée? Affligeant. Le boss est atteint d'un sister-complex. Magnifique. Comme le coup de pied que lui mit sa soeur pour qu'il la lâche. Il alla s'asseoir alors à son bureau comme si de rien n'était.  
- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, nous salua-t-il. Je suis Komui Lee, le Grand Intendant de la Congrégation et le grand frère de Lenalee. N'est-elle pas mignonne?  
Il posa cette question en serrant contre lui sa soeur. La pauvre, je la plains. Jessy hocha timidement la tête, presque effrayée par le comportement de Komui. Je la comprends d'ailleurs.  
- Je suis Jessilianna. Et voici ma jumelle, Weenesya. Enchantée de vous rencontrez.  
Elle s'inclina à la suite de cette phrase pendant que je lâchais un " 'Jour" très enthousiaste. Notez l'ironie.  
- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à,la Congrégation, continua-t-il.  
Je marmonnais des propos que seule ma soeur pu comprendre. Qu'elle retranscrit en version compréhensible.  
- Alors, elle dit, je cite :" Congrégation mon oeil. Asile de fou ouais. Ils ont faillit avoir notre peau quand on a escaladé la falaise et pas qu'à cause des prises. Leur fichus golems m'ont foutu la trouille. Ensuite y'a l'autre porte qui me prend pour un Akuma et puis quoi encore. Puis y'a l'autre dingue avec son robot qu'a bien faillit nous avoir et enfin l'asociale qui prend la mouche parce que je l'ai appelé par son prénom. Pas une Congrégation ça." Finis.  
Les trois membres officiels de la Congrégation semblait gêner. Tu m'étonnes Houston.  
- Enfin, je suppose que vous savez déjà tout ce qu'i savoir sur les Innocences, les Akumas, le Comte etc. Maintenant, je vais vous emmenez voir Hevlaska.  
- Qui? demanda Jess.  
Le Grand Intendant ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire. Je haussai les épaules et sortis à sa suite, suivie de Jessy et Lenalee, Reever étant retourné travailler. Je poussai un soupir. Je sens que ces nouveaux jours à la Congrégation vont être mouvementés.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Première mission, direction l'Islande. Mais c'est qu'il fait vachement froid là-bas, on peut pas changer?

Point de Vue Weeny : Activé

On suivit Komui dans les couloirs de la Congrégation pour aller voir une certaine Hevlaska. Et Lenalee ne veut même pas nous dire qui c'est. Quand on a posé la question au Grand Intendant, il nous a juste offert un sourire digne d'un psychopathe Ce qui a effrayé Jessy au plus haut point. Du coup, elle veille à rester le plus loin possible de lui. C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu flipper. Quand sa soeur lui a dit que j'étais symbiotique, j'ai bien crus que j'avais atterris dans le bureau d'un sociopathe. Il avait sortit une perceuse ainsi que d'autres choses de ce genre et m'avait demandé si j'avais mal quelque part. Depuis, je me suis promis de ne jamais me blesser. Bref, on arriva vers une plateforme flottant dans le vide. D'accord. Je ne dirais pas que c'est bizarre. Je le penserais juste très fort. Komui s'arrêta dessus et se mit en face d'une manette. J'haussai les épaules et suivis, néanmoins suspicieuse, Lenalee et son frère sur la plateforme, ma soeur derrière moi. Il posa sa main sur l'écran, et la plateforme descendit. Ah bah c'est un ascenseur en fait. Toujours est-il que l'ascenseur descend un peu trop vite à mon goût. A voir la tête des deux autres filles, j'ai l'impression que pour elles également. Komui arrêta brusquement l'ascenseur, me faisant presque passer par-dessus bord.  
- Lenalee! hurlai-je. Je te jure que je vais l'assassiner ton frère.  
- Tu ne peux pas, dit-elle en redescendant sur la terre ferme, Jessy accrochée à elle.  
Je leur jetai un regard noir et me tournai vers le scientifique complètement malade mais m'arrêtai net. Autour de nous, cinq lumières s'étaient braquées sur cinq chaises? En tout cas, les personnes sur qui étaient les lumières ne laissaient pas voir leur visage. Je regardai les gens présents avec moi sur la plateforme et vis que Lenalee n'était plus là. Elle a dû remonter.  
- Nous avons mis la main sur deux _Innocences_ cette fois-ci, commença l'un deux.  
- Je vous présente les Grands Maréchaux, dit Komui. Nos chefs.  
Avant que nous ayons pu dire quoi que ce soit, je sentis une présence derrière nous et me tournai d'un coup sec. Mais bon sang, c'est quoi cet endroit?! En face de moi se tenait un truc bizarre, blanc, d'au moins trois mètres de haut si c'est pas plus et avec beaucoup de tentacules.  
- Hevlaska! cria Komui. Fait lui peur!  
Bizarrement, je restai calme face à Hevlaska. Bon j'avoue qu'elle a un corps un peu bizarre, mais si elle est là c'est qu'elle est gentille. Hein? Cette dernière passa délicatement une de ses tentacules autour de ma taille et approcha mon visage du sien.  
- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela Grand Intendant?  
- Elle a détruit Komulin, pleurnicha-t-il. Mais j'en ferais un autre et il aura pour seul ordre de tuer Weenesya.  
- J'attends de voir ça.  
- Calmes toi, s'il te plait, Weenesya, me dit Hevlaska avant de poser son front contre le mien.  
Je fermai les yeux. J'étais bien. J'avais presque envie de dormir. Hevlaska me ramena à la réalité en parlant.  
- 5%... 20%... 32%... 57%... 83%... 95%, énuméra-t-elle. Ton taux de synchronisation avec l'_Innocence_ est de 95%.  
- Et... C'est bien? demanda ma soeur timidement.  
- C'est beaucoup, affirma un Grand Maréchal.  
Ah mince, j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient là.  
- Tu possèdes une grande _Innocence_ en toi, reprit Hevlaska en me posant à terre et en attrapant ma soeur. Elle pourrait bien causer ta perte.  
- Vous inquiétez pas, dis-je en souriant.  
Hevlaska se contenta de calculer le taux de ma soeur. Taux qui s'élevait à 89%. Et apparemment, pour une équipement, c'est vachement bien. Je tapai dans la main que ma soeur me tendait quand Hevlaska dit une chose que je ne pensais pas qu'elle découvrirait aussi vite.  
- Vos _Innocences_ sont grandes, jeunes _Exorcistes_. Mais vous n'avez pas que ce pouvoir en vous. Vous en possédez un autre qui dépasse largement votre _Innocence_.  
Jessy ouvrit grand les yeux pendant que moi j'avalais difficilement ma salive. Si elle, elle est au courant, ça veut dire que...  
- Nous sommes au courant, déclara un autre Grand Maréchal.  
- Ah, se contenta de dire ma soeur. Et qui d'autre le sait?  
- Seuls les Grands Maréchaux et moi-même le savons, répondit Komui. Personne d'autre ne le sait.  
- Et personne d'autre ne le saura. Sauf autorisation de vous ou de la Dirigeante, dit un Grand Maréchal. Maintenant, combattez. Combattez au nom des Exorcistes et au nom des DeVilliers.  
J'acquiesçai, et ma soeur fit de même. Tant que personne ne sera au courant, tout ira bien. Les lumières s'éteignirent, alors que leur dernière phrase résonnait encore.  
- Que leur avez vous dit? interrogea Komui.  
- A qui et de quoi? demandai-je.  
- A Lavi, Allen et Lenalee. Parce que je suppose qu'ils vous ont posé des questions sur votre passé.  
- On a dit que notre mère s'était faite tuée par un Akuma, répondit Jessy.  
- Et ont leur a dit que c'était le Maréchal Cross qui nous avait informé sur toute cette histoire.  
Komui hocha la tête, nous fit remonter et on arriva face à Lenalee, Allen et Lavi. Reever, qui était là également, embarqua son chef dans son bureau, pendant que ledit chef hurlait le prénom de sa soeur.  
- Alors, demanda Allen. Comment ça c'est passé?  
- Bien, répondit Jessy en souriant.  
- Hevlaska ne vous a pas fait trop peur? continua Lenalee.  
- Non ça va.  
- Vous savez qu'elle aussi c'est une Exorcistes? dit Lavi. Elle est de type gardien. C'est la seule connue à ce jour. Elle garde les Innocences trouvées qui n'ont pas de Compatible.  
- Au fait, s'exclama Allen. Elle ne vous a pas fait de prédiction?  
Ma soeur ferma immédiatement la bouche et me jeta un regard en coin.  
- Non, dis-je.  
- Ah.  
Ils avaient compris que nous ne voulions pas en parler. Et que nous n'en parlerons jamais d'ailleurs..

Point de Vue Weeny : Désactivé/ Point de Vue Jessy : Activé

On suivit nos nouveaux amis qui nous emmenaient au réfectoire. J'en connais une qui doit être contente. Quoi que... avec la prédiction limite flippante qu'elle lui a annoncé et le fait que les dirigeants de la Congrégation savent pour les **Clans** ça peut couper l'appétit. D'ailleurs, Weeny n'a plus intérêt à utiliser son _Innocence_. Merci bien mais j'y tiens à ma soeur. Quand on arriva à la cantine, Lenalee et les autres nous menèrent vers un comptoir. Un homme à la chevelure rose et portant des lunettes nous accueillit... très chaleureusement.  
- Ohhh, vous devez êtres les nouvelles arrivantes! Vous êtes toutes mignonnes dites moi. Je suis Jerry, le cuisinier de la Congrégation. Enchanté.  
- Euh... oui nous aussi, dit ma soeur un peu déstabilisée par le comportement de Jerry.  
Lavi et Lenalee commandèrent leur plat et Allen me laissa passé,disant que lui aurait une longue liste. Je souris. Il est très gentleman n'empêche.  
- Alors dit moi ma petite, que veux-tu manger? Je peux tout te faire.  
- C'est vrai? Alors je veux bien un gratin dauphinois s'il vous plaît.  
- Je te fais ça tout de suite.  
Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. J'attendis à peine deux minutes et je me retrouvai avec mon assiette dans les mains. Je le remerciai et partis m'asseoir avec Lenalee et Lavi. Une fois assise je remarquai alors un homme aux allure de vampire. Wouah. Je savais pas que ça existait. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs et une mèche blanche qui retombait sur son front. Il avait également des oreilles pointues. Il était habillé de l'uniforme de la Congrégation.  
- Enchanté, dis-je en lui tendant la main. Je suis Jessilianna, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jessy ou Jess, c'est comme vous voulez.  
- Euh, je-je ne vous fais pas peur? demanda-t-il hésitant.  
- Pas du tout pourquoi? En fait vous m'avez plutôt l'air sympathique.  
Il rougit, gêné, avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Lavi. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne pus saisir et l'homme sourit avant de me serrer la main.  
- Je m'appelle Arystar Krory. Enchanté également.  
Je lui souris et Lavi lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en le félicitant. Et franchement, il y a des fois où je regrette d'avoir une soeur. Pourquoi? C'est simple, elle vient d'arriver avec tout ses plats sur un petit chariot, Allen avec elle. Jusque là rien d'anormal. Sauf que quand elle a vu Arystar, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question idiote. Bon j'avoue je voulais la lui poser aussi, mais moi je suis bien élevée, je ne pose pas des questions indiscrète.  
- Vous êtes un vampire?  
Désespérant. Krory sembla gêné pendant un instant avant de secouer timidement la tête en signe de négation. Il nous expliqua que son _Innocence_ se trouvait dans ses dents et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait un peu l'allure d'un vampire.  
- Ah, se contenta de répondre ma soeur. Ça aurait été drôle de voir que les vampires existent aussi.  
Je me retins de justesse de sauter sur ma jumelle pour l'étrangler. A la place, je lui balançai mon pied dans le tibia. Je lui jetai un regard alarmé auquel elle répondit par un sourire contrit. Question gaffe elle est pire que moi. Dis leur tout tant que tu y est! Les regards des personnes attablées convergèrent vers ma soeur.  
- Euh... dit Lavi. Comment ça "les vampires aussi"?  
Bon. Bonne nouvelle, si Bookman Junior n'est pas au courant, espérons que Bookman non plus. Maintenant, voyons voir comment ma jumelle va s'en sortir.  
- Bah, vous savez... on possède bien des _Innocences_, on se bat contre des machines tueuses, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi les vampires ne pourraient pas exister.  
Pas mal. Vraiment. Elle est passée maître dans l'art du mensonge. Mais je sais qu'elle était obligée. Sinon elle n'aurait pas mentit. Elle déteste ça, comme moi. Voilà pourquoi nous ne voulions pas venir à la Congrégation. Créer des liens, se faire des amis puis mentir pour cacher la vérité, partir sans prévenir. Je soupirai intérieurement. Pour me changer les idées, j'entrepris une discussion avec Miranda qui venait juste d'arriver. Elle était un peu maladroite et s'excusait tout le temps, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle était également une personne très gentille et adorable. Sentiment qui se confirma pendant toute la discussion que j'eu avec elle et Lenalee. Un homme en blouse blanche avec des cheveux bouclés et des lunettes nous interrompit.  
- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Mais vous êtes bien les deux nouvelles?  
On hocha la tête.  
- Je suis Johnny Gill, de la Section Scientifique. Je suis venu prendre vos mesure pour vos uniformes.  
Je le saluai en nous présentant et le laissai faire son travail. C'est-à-dire, prendre nos mesure.  
- Vous avez des préférences ou pas?  
- Euh, commençai-je. Si je pouvais avoir une jupe j'aimerais bien.  
- Une jupe pour toi Jessy pas de problème. Et toi Weeny?  
- Comme tu veux, dit-elle nonchalamment. Tant qu'il supporte bien la chaleur et que tu me fais des mitaines ou des gants pour cacher mes croix c'est toi qui vois.  
Elle a pas oublié quelque chose là? Alors que Johnny hochait la tête et s'apprêtait à repartir, elle l'arrêta en l'attrapant.  
- Une dernière chose, ne me donne surtout pas de jupe ou de robe. Je ne voudrais pas que ton travail parte à la poubelle à cause de ça.  
Ah bah voilà. Elle avait pas oublié en faite. Il sourit et partit se mettre au travail.  
Après un bon repas passer dans une bonne ambiance, chose que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps, Lenalee nous conduisit à nos chambres. On passa par plusieurs couloirs, monta plusieurs escalier avant d'arriver dans un long couloirs - encore- où étaient disposées pleins de porte - encore - menant aux chambres. La Compatible des _Bottes Noires_ s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir devant une porte.  
- Ça dit-elle en désignant une porte sur sa droite. C'est la tienne Jessy. Tu es entre celle de Lavi et la mienne. En face c'est celle de Kanda. A côté de celle de Lavi c'est celle d'Allen, et en face d'Allen, c'est la tienne Weeny.  
Tiens c'est drôle, on est tous dans le même coin. On remercia Lenalee qui devait aller voir son frère pour une mission. A mon avis, notre tour ne va pas tarder. Weeny entra dans sa chambre et je fis de même. Elle était simple. Un lit simple collé contre le mur, une fenêtre juste en dessus d'un bureau à côté, une grande armoire en face du lit et quelques étagères. Une porte donnant sur la salle de bains, je pense, se trouvait à côté de l'armoire. Je m'assis sur mon lit et pensai que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi seule. D'habitude, je dors toujours avec Weeny. Dormir seule ça me fait penser à... la Maison. Je touchai avec nostalgie la boucle d'oreille que j'avais et songeai que la Maison me manquait. On toqua à ma chambre et j'allai ouvrir. Sur le seuil, se tenait Lavi tout sourire.  
- On a une mission.

Point de Vue Jessy : Désactivé / Point de Vue Weeny : Activé

Je remerciai Lenalee et entrai dans ma chambre. Elle comportait un lit simple, un bureau, des étagères, une armoire et une salle de bains contiguë à la chambre. Simple. Je me jetai sur mon lit avec un soupir de délectation. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien. Je me mis sur le dos et contemplai le plafond, perdue dans mes pensées. J'espère que ça ira pour Jessy. Depuis que nous sommes parties, on a toujours dormit ensemble. Je récupérai le sac que j'avais jeté à l'entrée et l'ouvris pour en sortir les quelques affaires que j'avais. Cela se résumait à quelques affaires, un kit de dessin, une photo et une montre à gousset en or. Je rangeai ce que je venais de sortir, en faisant bien attention à ne pas abîmer la montre. Je me passai une main sur la nuque et soupirai quand on toqua à la porte. J'ouvris et tombai sur Jessy et Lavi qui souriaient. OK. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
- Komui nous a donné une mission, m'apprit ma jumelle. On la fait avec Lavi et Allen. C'est cool non?  
- Hein? Ouais, c'est cool.  
- T'es trop enthousiaste, ironisa Lavi.  
J'haussai les épaules et partis en direction du bureau de Komui. Avant de m'arrêter net et de me retourner vers les deux autres. Je leur fis signe d'accélérer la cadence. Ma soeur afficha un sourire moqueur en passant devant moi. Bah ouais. Si j'avais continué toute seule je me serai perdue à coup sûr. Je lui tirai la langue et les suivit vers Bordel-Land.  
Quand on arriva devant la porte, Allen était adossé au mur et semblait nous attendre. Jess le salua chaleureusement et moi je me contentai d'un léger " 'Lut". Chose qui le fit sourire. Lavi toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse. Encore heureux parce que sinon on aurait pu y passer toute la nuit. Le Grand Intendant roupillait sur son bureau, tranquillement, comme si les tonnes de papiers à signer ne le dérangeait pas. Lavi le secoua, cria dans ses oreilles et le frappa. Pourtant, il ne se réveillait pas. Haussant un sourcil, je me décidai à utiliser la technique de Reever. Je m'approchai de l'oreille de Komui et lui murmurai " Lenalee va se marier". Il se réveilla d'un coup, sortant une perceuse de Dieu seul sait où.  
Nota Bene: Technique à réutiliser et remercier Reever pour me l'avoir appris.  
Le Grand Abruti Intendant se racla la gorge et se rassit comme si de rien n'était. Je partis m'asseoir en poussant un soupir. Pathétique.  
- Bien. Si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour une mission. En Islande.  
- Quoi? s'exclama ma soeur. Mais fait vachement froid en Islande. On peut pas changer?  
Sérieux? Jessy qui dit ça? Je lui jetai un regard blasé auquel elle répondit par une petite moue.  
- Désolé. Mais c'est impossible. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vos uniformes vous tiendront  
Après cette Ô combien intelligente phrase, Komui nous donna un dossier et nous expliqua vaguement le but de la mission, précisant que toutes les infos étaient dans le dossier et que nous partirions dans une heure, le temps que nous ayons nos uniformes. Qui arrivèrent très vite soit-dit-passant. Johnny nous les ramena alors que nous étions dans la salle commune avec Lavi et Allen. On le remercia, bien qu'un peu étonnées qu'il est fait aussi vite. On jeta les garçons dehors bien que Lavi protestait. On ria en fermant la porte. On enfila l'uniforme, et comme le disait Komui, il était très chaud. Résistant aussi.  
Jessy avait une courte jupe noire et blanche lui arrivant à mi cuisse, une paire de bottes noires hautes à talons, un haut à manche longues et à col Mao noir également et une veste noire et blanche lui arrivant juste au dessus du nombril avec la Croix de Rosaire sur le côté gauche. Ça lui allait vachement bien. Elle attacha ses cheveux en deux couettes.  
Le mien était composé d'un pantalon noir moulant, auquel j'accrochai ma chaîne, d'un haut à col relevé en V noir à manche courte, laissant entrevoir mes marques, d'une paire de bottines à petit talons noirs également dans lesquelles je fourrai ma dague et d'une veste en cuir descendant jusqu'à ma taille, noire avec la Croix sur ma poitrine gauche que je laissai ouverte. J'avais également une paire gants blancs. Pas mal. Quant à moi, je les attachai en queue, veillant à bien la mettre devant ma nuque  
Jessy approuva en me regardant et j'hochai également la tête pour approuver sa tenue. On sortit et les garçons nous détaillèrent de haut en bas faisant rougir ma soeur et me mettant mal à l'aise. Allen sourit pendant que Lavi se retenait à grande peine de nous "Striker" . On se mit en marche et les deux jeunes hommes nous conduisirent vers une entrée où se trouvait une rivière. Ah bah c'est par là qu'ils sont passés quand ils nous ont emmené à la Congrégation puis laissée en plan... Une barque se trouvait juste devant nous avec un _Traqueur_ à l'intérieur. Lavi monta le premier, suivit de Jessy, moi et Allen. Le _Traqueur _commença à ramer et quelques minutes plus tard, on se retrouva à l'air libre. Il s'arrêta devant une berge et on continua la route vers la gare à pied. Vers le train en courant serait plus réaliste. En effet, le train que nous devions prendre venait juste de partir, ce qui fait que l'on se retrouvait à courir après. Et on réussit à y monter. Bien que les passagers aient un peu flipper en nous voyant descendre du toit. Par ailleurs, le contrôleur avait commencé à nous hurler dessus avant d'apercevoir notre Croix, changeant complètement de comportement, s'excusant et nous conduisant vers le wagon première classe. On s'y installa sauf le _Traqueur_ qui resta devant la porte. Lavi et Allen s'assirent sur une banquette, Lavi près de la fenêtre et Jess et moi en face. Et ma soeur me piqua ma place près de la fenêtre. Du coup, je m'allongeai, posant ma tête sur ses genoux et lui tirai la langue. Vengeance. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'endormis sous les caresses de ma soeur dans les cheveux.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Mission double. On est mal, j'dis ça, j'dis rien

Dans un bateau en direction de l'Islande, voguant depuis cinq jours, quatre silhouettes habillés de noir complet reposaient dans trois chambres. Dans la première, se trouvaient deux jeunes filles se ressemblant. La première, possédant de longs cheveux corbeau attaché en une longue queue de cheval et de grands yeux gris-bleu, était allongée dans son lit avec un livre et jetais de temps à autre des coups d'oeil à sa soeur, en train de somnoler. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers elle et ouvrit ses grands yeux noisettes, lui jetant un regard anxieux.  
- Un problème Jessy ?  
Jessy soupira doucement et s'assit sur son lit pendant que sa soeur fermait son livre en laissant un doigt à l'intérieur pour ne pas perdre sa page.  
- Tu crois qu'ils vont bien?  
- Pourquoi n'iraient-ils pas bien? demanda Weeny en haussant un sourcil. S'ils avaient eu le moindre problème on les aurait entendu.  
Jessy mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre.  
- Je ne parle pas de Lavi et Allen.  
Weenesya comprit alors de qui sa jumelle voulait parler.  
- La réponse vaut aussi pour eux. Tu penses que nous ne serions pas au courant s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose?  
- Si, répondit tristement Jess. Je suppose que tu as raison. Bonne nuit.  
Jessilianna se rallongea dans son lit et tourna le dos à sa soeur, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir les larmes perler dans ses yeux.

Point de Vue Weeny : Activé

Elle est triste. Je le sais. Je m'apprêtai à me lever pour aller la réconforter mais me résignai. Je comprends qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter pour eux, moi aussi je m'inquiètes, mais il ne faut pas oublier que là, c'est plutôt de nous dont il faut se soucier. Si jamais, par un**malheureux** hasard, on venait à tomber sur eux, nous nous ferions repérées immédiatement. Et il ne faut surtout pas que cela arrive. Je repensai alors à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Komui avant de partir.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que deux des membres du Clan DeVilliers, surtout vous, allaient devenir Exorcistes, j'avoue que je ne l'aurait pas cru, m'avait-il dit.  
- Nous non plus Komui. Je me demande d'ailleurs si c'est une bonne idée que nous soyonsvenues.  
- Pourquoi en doutes-tu?  
- J'ai peur qu'ils blessent Jessy si jamais ils venaient à découvrir qui nous étions.  
- Mais enfin, s'exclama-il. Ils ne vous attaqueront jamais. Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles Weenesya?  
- Pas physiquement. Mais psychologiquement. A leurs réactions. Leurs gestes. Leur attitude. Je ne veux pas que ma soeur est à souffrir pour ce genre de chose.  
- Je sais Weeny-Chan, je sais. Je te promet que personne ne découvrira la vérité.  
- Je te fais confiance Komui. La Dirigeante te fais confiance.  
- Ah d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.  
Il avait alors farfouillé dans ses papiers jusqu'à brandir une lettre d'un rouge écarlate, bordée de dorures argentées et où un sceau avec les lettres " " étaient imprimées. Une lettre du Clan. Je m'en était emparai, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'avais ensuite remercier Komui et étais sortis sans demander mon reste, impatiente de lire cette lettre en compagnie de ma jumelle.

Je l'avais complètement oublié cette lettre. Et maintenant il faut que j'attende que ma soeur se réveille. Ce qui pourra prendre un bout de temps. Je priai pour que l'on arrive bientôt. Je n'aime pas le bateau. Je me levai, attrapai ma veste que j'enfilai rapidement et sortis sur le pont. A peine ai-je mis un pied dehors, que la pluie et le froid vinrent m'agresser. Bon, bonne nouvelle avec le temps qu'il fait, ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas tarder à arriver. Enfin, je crois. Le ciel était recouvert de nuage gris, presque noir, et seul les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel apportaient un peu de lumière. Je m'approchai à grandes enjambées des rambardes et m'appuyai dessus avant de lever mon visage au ciel, laissant la pluie me tremper. Je suis bizarre, je sais, mais j'adore la pluie. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne saurais vous répondre. Toujours est-il que la pluie est le temps que je préfère. Et puis le froid ne me dérange pas, je n'ai jamais froid. Grâce ou à cause de mon Innocence c'est-à voir. Je me laissai glisser le dos contre les rambardes et m'assis par terre, la tête en arrière. Et je m'endormis.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est plus le fait de ne plus sentir la pluie me mouiller ou le fait d'avoir eu un mauvais pressentiment, toujours est-il que j'ouvris les yeux, louchant sur une main près de mon visage. La main se recula et je pus voir le possesseur. Allen se tenait accroupit en face de moi, un parapluie nous protégeant. Bon, au moins le mystère de la pluie ne me trempant pas est résolu. Maintenant, pourquoi il est là ?  
-Un problème ?  
-Pas du tout.  
-Alors pourquoi tu restes comme ça devant moi ?  
-Et toi, pourquoi tu restes dehors alors qu'il pleut et qu'il fait froid ? Tu vas tomber malade.  
-J'aime bien la pluie et je n'ai pas froid.  
Il s'approcha alors de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Qu'il retira aussitôt.  
-Mais tu es congelée ! S'exclama-t-il  
Je haussai un sourcil, étonnée. Bah oui. C'est pas parce que je n'ai pas froid que je ne suis pas froide. Je ne suis pas un four non plus hein. Sauf quand j'active mon _Innocence_. Allen se leva et m'attrapa par le bras. Je fis mine de ne pas bouger et il soupira. Il me tira alors vers lui d'un coup sec et je me retrouvai collée contre lui. Il frissonna en sentant ma peau froide et trempée et secoua la tête.  
-Aller, viens on rentre.  
J' hochai la tête sans répondre et le suivis dans le couloir. J'hésitai à rentrer dans ma chambre en sachant que je risquais fort de réveiller Jess. Allen tourna la tête vers moi et sourit en semblant avoir comprit que je n'allais pas rentrer dans ma chambre. Il me prit par le poignet et me guida Dieu seul sait où. Ah, ben non en fait. Maintenant je le sais aussi. A sa chambre. Allen sortit une clef de sa poche et l'inséra dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il entra et me fit signe de le faire également. J'entrai et il ferma doucement la porte derrière moi. Étrangement, il n'y avait qu'un lit.  
-Tu ne dors pas avec Lavi ? Demandai-je.  
- Non,répondit-il en cherchant quelque chose dans un tiroir. Komui nous a réservé une chambre chacun.  
Je hochai la tête et attrapai le dossier de mission qui traînait sur la table de chevet, que je lus.  
_**« Dans la ville d'Akranes, situé à l'ouest de l'Islande en bord de mer, les habitants disparaissent petit à petit. Des tas de poussières sont retrouvés dans leur maison, détruites. Autre phénomène étrange observé, l'alternance jour/nuit. Normalement, à cette période de l'année, la nuit est présente quasiment tout le temps, ne laissant que quelques heures de clarté. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps déjà, l'alternance se passe normalement. Le soleil n'est, certes, pas beaucoup présent, mais il l'est plus que nécessaire. La nuit arrive alors plus tard que la normale. C'est un fait qui inquiète beaucoup les personnes y habitant. Ce changement est apparu quelque temps avant la disparitions des habitants. Il est donc très probable qu'il s'agisse d'une**_ Innocence **_qui est créée ce changement, et que les Akumas soient les responsables des disparitions. Des morts serait plus approprié. »_**  
-Tiens, me dit Allen en me lançant une serviette, qui atterrit sur ma tête. Il rit puis en attrapa une autre pour lui. Tu as lu le dossier ?  
-Hum. Cela ne peut-être qu'une _Innocence._  
Je reposai le dossier sur la table et une lettre en glissa. Je la ramassai et y découvris mon nom ainsi que celui de ma sœur.  
-Lavi a voulu la lire, mais je l'en est empêché. Après tout, elle vous est adressée.  
Je le remerciai -pour la lettre et la serviette- m'adossai au mur et me séchai les cheveux. Aucun de nous deux ne parla, et ce fut moi qui pris la parole.  
-Il est quelle heure en fait ?  
-Pas loin de quatre heures du matin je dirais.  
-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci ?  
-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis sortis. Et je t'ai vue, endormis sous la pluie. Tu n'es pas normale, tu sais.  
Je souris à sa phrase et au même instant, un orage éclata, provoquant un grand bruit. Je sursautai et poussai un petit cri de frayeur avant de m'asseoir par terre et de ramener mes jambes contre moi. Oui j'ai peur des orages et alors ? Allen sembla déconcerté un instant et un doux sourire apparut sur son visage. Mon Dieu, il va se moquer de moi. C'est ce que je pensais en tout cas. Il posa sa serviette sur son lit et vint s'asseoir en face de moi, alors que je me balançais d'avant en arrière, la tête enfouie dans mes jambes et les mains sur les oreilles. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais fais en tant normal, je le laissai faire et me collai même encore plus contre lui. Il resserra encore son étreinte et me chuchota doucement des mots pour me calmer. Je m'endormis alors, dans ses bras, en le remerciant.  
J ai chaud. C'est la première pensée que j'ai eu en me réveillant. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, la lumière du soleil venant m'agresser les yeux. Et je me figeai. Bon, on commence dans l'ordre. Premièrement, Komui avait raison. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés en Islande, et pourtant le soleil se lève alors qu'il n'est que dix heures du mat'. Deuxièmement,je ne suis pas dans ma cabine. Troisièmement , j'ai dormi par terre. Et quatrièmement, j'ai dormi **SUR**Allen. Enfin presque. Lui est allongé sur le côté, face à moi, me serrant contre lui comme un doudou. Il a également enfoui sa tête dans mes cheveux. Résultat, je me retrouve contre lui, la tête dans son cou. Non pas que ce ne soit pas confortable, mais... Mais à quoi je pense là ?! Je dû bouger, car Allen gémit et me serra encore plus. Si plus est possible. Au secours, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. Je desserrai aussi doucement que possible ses bras, les enlevai de moi et me levai doucement. Je pris la couverture qui était sur le lit et la déposai sur lui. J'ouvris ensuite la porte et la refermai avec douceur derrière moi. Je soufflai un coup et me retenais de crier un grand « Yes ! ». Je me dirigeai enfin vers ma chambre. Une bonne douche glacée me fera le plus grand bien.

Point de Vue Weeny : Désactivé/ Point de Vue Jessy : Activé

Lorsque l'orage éclata cette nuit, je m'inquiétai pour Weeny. Elle qui a une peur bleue de l'orage, je me demande si ça va aller. Parce que là, je ne sais pas où elle est, mais en tout cas, elle n'est pas dans la chambre. Je me suis levée pour toucher son lit et je constatai qu'il était froid. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est partie. Je me rallongeai dans mon lit, fatiguée. Après tout, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin vu où l'on est.  
Ce fut le bruit d'eau qui coule qui me réveilla. Je me redressai lentement sur mon lit et aperçus les affaires de ma sœur éparpillées sur son lit. Elle vient de rentrer. Et je veux savoir où elle a passé la nuit. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Wenn en sortit, en serviette, les cheveux trempés. Elle me lança un « Bonjour » auquel je répondis par un sourire de psychopathe. Elle se raidit. Oh oui, ma chère jumelle, tu as raison de te méfier. Je vais te faire cracher toute la vérité.  
- Euh, Jess ? Tu me fais peur là..  
-Ah bon ? Demandai-je en jouant l'innocente.  
-Bon, souffla ma jumelle. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?  
-Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Et ne me dis pas ici, tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai ouvert les yeux en plein milieu de la nuit.  
Et là, je vis une chose que je ne pensais voir jamais apparaître sur Weeny. Elle rougit. Bon, pas énormément, mais elle rougit quand même. Alors là, ça me donne encore plus envie de savoir. Je m'approchai rapidement d'elle et elle recula. On continua comme ça puis elle se mit à courir dans la cabine, moi derrière elle, hurlant « Je veux savoir ! ». on avait beau se courir après, on rigolait comme deux folles. On l'est peut être en même temps. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment on en est arrivées là, toujours est-il que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit au moment où Weeny basculait vers ladite porte. Elle s'ouvrit (la porte, pas Weeny) pour laisser apparaître Allen et Lavi. Manque de bol pour le premier, il se prit ma sœur de plein fouet et tomba en arrière avec elle. Lavi lança son habituel « Strike ! » pendant que moi j'étais morte de rire. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas des deux par terre. Ils sont tous les deux rouges, bien que la teinte d'Allen dépasse de loin celle de ma sœur. Cette dernière se leva en vitesse et les deux garçons rougirent encore plus, si plus est possible, en voyant Weeny en serviette. Elle poussa Lavi hors de la cabine et s'y engouffra avant de fermer d'un grand coup la porte. Elle s'habilla en vitesse pendant que j'allais me laver, toujours en train de rire. Lorsque je sortis, Weeny-Chan était assise sur son lit, deux enveloppe dans les mains. J'avais déjà pris connaissance de la mission dans le train, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'était ces deux lettres. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et elle me montra la première rangeant l'autre dans sa poche. Nos deux noms étaient inscrits dessus. Je la pris et l'ouvris.  
- Elle vient de Komui, m'informa Weeny.  
Je sortis une des photos qui était à l'intérieur et me figeai. Je courus vers les toilettes et m'enfermai dedans, rejetant le repas d'hier. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je vois des photos comme ça, mais je ne supporte pas. Quand je ressortis, Weeny était toujours sur le lit, sans rien faire, à part regarder la photo, comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas. En fait, je crois qu'elle est tellement habituée à en voir, que maintenant ça ne lui fait plus rien...

Point de Vue Jessy : Désactivé/ Point de Vue Weeny : Activé

C'est quoi ce délire. Pourquoi Komui nous a mis cette photo dans le dossier. Si c'est ce que je crois... Je regardai encore une fois la photo. Sur l'image, un homme, d'une trentaine d'années, était allongé sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, les bras en croix et ... le cœur arraché. Par terre, des traînées de sang. Sur le mur, un pentacle dessiné avec ce liquide, ainsi qu'une phrase. La phrase ne se voyait pas sur cette photo, mais je parie qu'elle est sur une des autres présentent dans la lettre. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder les autres photos pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de marqué. Un de plus. Voilà ce qui est écrit au sang, à côté du pentacle. Je sortis la lettre de l'enveloppe et la dépliai, Jess à côté de moi.

_**« Les filles, je suis désolé de vous en informer de cette manière, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. La décision vient des Grands Maréchaux. Je suppose qu'en ayant vu les photos, vous vous doutez de ce que je vais vous dire. Nous pensons qu'ils s'agit d'eux, qu'ils ont recommencé. Les seuls « personnes » à notre connaissance à opérer comme ça ce sont... Je ne mettrais pas le nom, on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un venait à tomber dessus. Je vous demanderais d'enquêter sur ça. Après, nous pouvons très bien nous tromper. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste une coïncidence. Très peu probable cependant. Je suis encore vraiment désolé de vous le dire de cette façon, mais je ne pouvais pas vous en parler devant Allen et Lavi. Une fois que vous aurez tout lu et tout mémorisé, Weeny, brûle tout. Personne ne doit avoir connaissance de tout ceci. Faites ce que vous devez faire, mais sans éveiller les soupçons de vos camarades.**_

_**Komui. »**_

Un silence tendu s'installa quand on eut fini de lire la lettre. C'est une mission double quoi. Mais comment Komui veut que l'on fasse ça.  
- On est vraiment mal, commenta ma sœur, livide.  
J'acquiesçai. Si c'est vraiment leur œuvre, ça veut dire qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Avec un soupir, j'activai mon _Innocence_ et brûlai tout les papiers. Il ne restera que des cendres.  
Quelques jours plus tard, on accosta à Akranes. Nos missions commencent maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Islande. Dix heures. Port près d'Akranes. Un bateau vient d'accoster, quatre personnes habillées de noires en descendent. La première, la plus grande, Lavi, un grand roux à l'unique œil vert. La seconde, Jessy, brune aux yeux noisettes. La suivante, Allen, cheveux blancs et yeux gris. Et la dernière, la plus petite, Weeny, brune aux yeux bleus. Tout les quatre se dirigent vers un homme habillé avec un long manteau beige et une drôle de machine carrée dans le dos. Un _Traqueur_. Il guida les _Exorcistes_ vers une calèche qui les attendait, les fit monter, et une fois cela fait, prit les rênes. Le voyage se fit en silence, les Exorcistes somnolant. Une heure plus tard, la calèche s'arrêta et les voyageurs descendirent. La première chose que firent Lavi et Weeny, c'est de s'étirer. Jessy, elle, mit à peine un pied dehors qu'elle sautilla partout. Ses trois compagnons la regardèrent avec un sourire. Le_Traqueur_ les conduisit vers une auberge toute simple. Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les quatre jeunes. Les deux sœurs s'avancèrent les premières et allèrent se renseigner auprès d'une jeune femme, blonde, derrière le comptoir.  
- Bonjour, les salua la femme. Je peux vous aider.  
- Strike!  
Quelques secondes et un assommé avec plusieurs bosses sur la tête plus tard, Jessy s'excusa auprès de la femme, un peu sidérée.  
- Excusez le, dit-elle. Nous sommes de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Des chambres ont été réservées pour nous je crois.  
- Oui bien sûr, excusez moi. J'ai effectivement des chambres à votre nom. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais vos deux chambres sont contiguës. Il n'y a pas de problème j'espère? demanda-t-elle en avisant le visage tendu de Weeny.  
- Non, absolument pas, rassura Jessy. Vous pouvez nous y conduire?  
- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.  
L'aubergiste passa la première, suivit de Jessy, Weeny, Allen et Lavi fermant la marche. Ils montèrent un étage, traversèrent un couloir, tournèrent à gauche, bifurquèrent à droite, reprirent un escalier et s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte. La femme y inséra une clé, qu'elle tendit ensuite à Jessilianna et retourna en bas.  
- Bon! s'exclama Weeny. On va camper dans le couloir donc si aucun de vous n'est décidé à entrer en premier moi j'y vais.  
Sur ces paroles, la jeune fille poussa la porte de son pied et entra alors que la porte claqua contre le mur. Ses trois amis haussèrent les épaules et y entrèrent à leur tour. La chambre où ils pénétrèrent en premier était grande. A gauche, un lit simple ainsi qu'une table de chevet. A droite, la même chose. A côté de chaque lit, une armoire était collée contre le mur. En face, une porte donnant sur l'autre chambre. La pièce était très éclairée par les deux fenêtres qui étaient au mur. La deuxième chambre était exactement pareil, à la différence près que le lit était double. D'un commun accord, il fut décidé que ce serait les deux filles qui prendraient cette chambre. Bien que Weeny fut d'abord réticente, ce qui intrigua légèrement les deux garçons. Leur restant deux bonnes heures avant d'aller manger, ils décidèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Même si Allen et Weenesya protestèrent pour aller manger maintenant. Ils décrétèrent également qu'ils commenceraient les recherches après le déjeuner. Une fois leurs affaires rangées, les deux plus anciens _Exorcistes _se mirent d'accord pour faire plus ample connaissance avec les deux jumelles. Lavi frappa deux petits coups à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Dans la chambre, les deux filles étaient assises, Weeny par terre et Jessy sur le lit, juste au-dessus d'elle. Weenesya tenait une lettre écarlate au bordure argentée dans les mains. Elles avaient toutes les deux un drôle d'air sur le visage. Elles avaient le visage fermé, sérieux plutôt. En les voyant entrer, Weeny rangea la lettre dans sa poche en vitesse et lança un étrange coup d'oeil à sa sœur.  
- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda cette dernière en souriant.  
- Oh rien de spécial, contra Lavi en souriant également.  
- Bah qu'est-ce que vous faite là alors ? Continua la plus petite.  
- On est venu faire connaissance !

Le sourire de Jessy s'agrandit alors que Weeny afficha une moue perplexe. C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « faire connaissance » ? Elle sentit sa sœur la tirer par le col de son haut et elle se leva en grommelant. Elles prirent places au fond du lit et Jessy tapota le matelas. Lavi ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur le lit, presque sur les jumelles. Jessy éclata de rire tandis que sa jumelle se contentait d'un sourire. Allen, lui, vint s'asseoir plus calmement. Le grand rouquin ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler mais Weeny l'en empêcha. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota quelque chose que les deux autres ne purent entendre. Le borgne se tendit et Weeny se recula légèrement, pour le regarder en face. Il ne répondit pas, et pourtant, la jeune fille esquissa un léger sourire. Elle reprit donc sa place, comme si de rien n'était. Lavi rouvrit donc la bouche et commença les questions.  
- Décrivez-nous vos _Innocences_.  
- Rien que ça ? Demanda Jessy. Comme tu veux. Pour ma part, comme vous avez pu le constater, mon _Innocence_ est une faux, qui, désactivée ressemble à un semble pendentif, dit-elle en levant son poignet pour leur montrer le bracelet. Une fois activée, je peux la faire grandir ou rétrécir selon mes envies. Je tranche tout ce que je veux, comme du beurre. Pour le deuxième essor, ma faux se dédouble, ce qui fait donc que je me retrouve avec deux faux. Et non, ce n'est pas difficile à manier. Il faut juste de l'entraînement. Bref, cela accélère ma vitesse et me rend également plus agile. Je peux également les assembler pour qu'elles ne forment qu'une seule faux, avec une lame à chaque extrémités. Rien d'extraordinaire en soi.  
- C'est cool comme arme. Elle a un nom ? Demanda Allen.  
- _Fake Bloody._  
- Désolé de te dire ça, dit Lavi. Mais ton _Innocence_ a un nom limite flippant.  
- Tu veux la tester ? Questionna la jeune fille d'un ton innocent avec un sourire limite psychopathe.  
- N-non ça va aller merci. Et toi Weeny ? Acheva-t-il dans l'espoir de détourner Jessy de ses attentions meurtrières envers lui.  
- Comme ma folle sœur vous l'a dit, et comme vous avez pu le remarquer vous même, mon_Innocence_ me permet de créer toutes les armes que je veux, toutes avec une particularité différente. J'ai également de minis-ailes au chevilles ce qui me permet de sauter très haut et de courir très vite. Au niveau au-dessus, mes ailes se déplacent dans mon dos et s'agrandissent Bien sûr, elles sont toujours faites de flammes. Je peux aussi... contrôler les flammes. Je les façonne comme je veux. En boules, en disques, en laves, en flammes etc... Et un détail, je ne suis pas obligée d'avoir, et mes ailes, et mes... pouvoirs va-t-on dire. Je peux très bien activer et avoir soit l'un soit l'autre.  
- Mais t'es puissante en fait ! S'exclama Lavi.  
- Bof, pas tant que ça.  
- Et le fait de contrôler le feu n'a pas d'inconvénients ? S'enquit Allen.  
- Arf, si. Comme vous avez pu le voir, si je n'ai pas de vêtements adaptés, ils brûlent quand j'active mon _Innocence._  
- Ça t'est déjà arriver de te retrouver sans rien dehors ? Interrogea Lavi, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.  
- Tu veux dire en sous-vêtements ? Oui. Quand je me suis servis de mon _Innocence_ la première fois. Ainsi que quelques autres fois. Enfin bref, la chose que je déteste le plus dans mon _Innocence_, c'est que, quand je l'active trop longtemps, une fois que je la désactive, je suis brûlante. J'ai de la fièvre à n'en plus finir. Il m'est déjà arrivé de prendre des bains de glaçons pour me refroidir.  
- Sérieux ?! S'écrièrent les deux garçons.  
- Pourquoi je mentirais ?

Les deux garçons rigolèrent, légèrement gênés. Ils bavardèrent encore, Lavi leur parlant un petit peu de sa vie de Bookman sans pour autant en dire trop. Allen leur raconta aussi un peu de sa vie avec Mana, bien qu'il est été très réservé sur ce sujet. Puis vint l'heure de manger. Alors que Lavi et Jessy se contentaient d'un repas léger, Allen et Weeny ne se privèrent pas pour commander une liste de plats longue comme leur bras. Après tout, c'est Komui qui payait. Après avoir fini, ils se mirent d'accord pour se séparer, pour aller ainsi plus vite.

_Point de Vue Weenesya : Activé_

Je bouillais intérieurement quand le vielle femme me claqua la porte au nez. Je serrai les dents. Depuis que j'avais commencé à interroger les habitants, la plupart m'avait envoyée balader. Je tournai les talons et regardai autour de moi. J'avais fais toutes les habitations. Je pouvais maintenant passer à la deuxième partie de ma mission. Je marchai vers la direction opposée de l'auberge. Je me déplaçai rapidement, évitant de me faire repérer par les quelques passants. Après quelques minutes de marche, je m'arrêtai devant une maison bien entretenue mais sans porte. À la place, un panneau avec inscrit « Accès interdit » barrait l'entrée. Les fenêtres étaient toutes barricadées de planches en bois. Je passai outre le panneau et entrai dans la maison. D'après ce que je savais, je devais aller dans le salon. Je m'y avançai donc, bien qu'avec un peu d'appréhension. Arrivée devant l'entrée du salon, je respirai un grand coup et me retint de vomir. L'air était imprégné d'une odeur de cadavre en décomposition ainsi qu'un relent métallique. Je posai un pied après l'autre sur la moquette de la pièce et je retins avec peine un frisson. Le sol était gorgé de sang et des bruits de succions se faisaient entendre quand je marchais. Après quelques pas, je m'arrêtai net. Par terre, quatre corps, tous éventrés. Il y avait là l'homme de la photo, une femme, blonde, et deux enfants. Deux petites garçons pas plus âgés que dix ans. Mon cœur se serra et je poussai un profond soupir. Je m'approchai du père, m'accroupis et posai ma main là où aurait dû se trouver son cœur et non un trou béant. Je fermai les yeux et vidai mon esprit, ne laissant rien m'atteindre. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée dans cette position, mais quand je me relevai, des fourmis me parcouraient les jambes.  
- Blaze, appelai-je.

Un bruit à l'étage se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, une boule volante rougeoyante, avec de grandes ailes et de minuscules pattes apparut dans mon champs de vision. Elle se posta devant moi et je lui ordonnai :  
- Mets moi en contacte avec Komui s'il te plais.

Mon golem – parce que oui, pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas compris, Blaze est mon golem- obéit et deux minutes plus tard, j'avais une vue imprenable sur le bureau du Grand Intendant. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était en train de dormir. Il ne travaille jamais ou quoi ? Décidant que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, je réveillai le Grand Intendant avec les grands moyens.  
- Komui, Kanda compte épouser Lenalee.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il se leva en vitesse, les larmes dévalant ses joues comme une fontaine, une perceuse sortit de je-ne-sais-où dans les mains, et hurla le nom de sa sœur. C'était toujours drôle de le voir comme ça, mais je n'avais pas que ça à faire.  
- Komui, désolée de te déranger, mais je pensais que tu voudrais être au courant pour la seconde mission.

Le scientifique fou s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui avant de poser ses yeux sur son golem. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et prit l'appareil avec lui.  
- Je t'écoute Weeny.  
- Bien. Je suis vraiment navrée de te dire que tu avais raison. J'ai été examiner les corps et j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que c'est bien **EUX**. Ils sont repassé à l'action.  
- Il ne manquait plus que ça, souffla Komui avec abattement. J'aurais préféré me tromper. Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?  
- Cela ne te concerne plus Komui, contrai-je d'une voix autoritaire. Il faut contacter la Dirigeante et le lui dire. C'est elle qui prendra la décision. Après tout, tout ce qui **LES**concerne est de son ressort.  
- Je sais. Mais je pense que tu sais déjà ce qu'elle va dire n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr. Tu devrais le savoir Komui. Si nous sommes venues avec Jessillianna, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons une _Innocence_. Mais parce que c'est un ordre de la Dirigeante.

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, je terminai la conversation. Je sortis en vitesse de la maison, Blaze sur ma tête, et courus vers l'auberge. Plus vite je serais rentrée, plus vite je pourrai en informer Jessy. Sauf que a ne se passa pas comme prévu...

_Point de Vue Weenesya : Désactivé/ Point de Vue Lavi : Activé_

Après avoir fini d'interroger toutes les personnes de mon côté, je me dirigeai vers l'auberge. Je n'avais rien apprit de très intéressant. Ce qu'ils m'avaient dit, je le savais déjà. Non, c'était faux. Certains m'avaient parler d'une famille morte, le cœur arraché. Depuis quand les _Akumas_ arrachaient le cœur ? Je soupirai et passai mes mains derrière ma tête. Quelque chose me gênait. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais je sentais que c'était important. En chemin, je croisai Allen et on fit le reste du chemin ensemble. On passa par une place où trônait une fontaine en plein milieu. Un silence effrayant régnait. L'air était lourd et un souffle de vent glacé me fila la chair de poule. Je sentis une légère secousse au niveau du sol et posai immédiatement mes yeux par terre.  
- Tu as sentis ? Demandai-je.  
- Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. L'oeil d'Allen s'active et des _Akumas_ sortirent de terre et se postèrent tout autour de nous. Je me mis dos à Allen et activai mon _Innocence_ en même temps que la sienne. Ils commencèrent tous à tirer en même temps et alors que je pensais me prendre un obus que je n'avais pas pu arrêter dans le bras, une souffle brûlant le fit fondre instantanément, comme plusieurs _Akumas._ Je reconnus sans problème l'_Innocence_de Weeny. Ma pensée se confirma quelques secondes plus tard quand les deux jumelles émergèrent de la fumée. Elle se précipitèrent vers nous et, après s'être assurées que nous allions bien, on reprit tous le combat. Qui dura au grand maximum six minutes. On désactiva tous notre _Innocence_ et, une fois qu'on est vérifié qu'aucun _Akuma_ n'était encore présent, on rentra à l'auberge, histoire de nous reposer et de parler de ce que nous avions appris. Sauf qu'une autre secousse se fit sentir. Et cette fois-ci, l'oeil d'Allen resta normal. On regarda tout autour de nous et je vis les filles tendues et livides. J'entendis un cri et me retourna vers Allen. Je le vis tomber au sol et, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je tombai également. J'entendis quelqu'un s'excuser puis ce fut le noir total.

A suivre


End file.
